<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short and Sweet by 5ft9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778414">Short and Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9'>5ft9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Anal Fingering, Bakery Worker Louis, Belly Bulging, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Everything is consensual, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fish Hooking, Harry is aloof, Homemade Porn, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Louis in Panties, Louis likes to feel used, Louis loves stuffed animals, M/M, Male omegas are rare, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Omega Louis, Piercings, Pining, Purposefully vague description, Rimming, Self Care, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Louis, TW for Body Image Issues, Tattoo artist Harry, Top Harry, i'm bad at dialogue i'm sorry:'(, spitting, use of the words "slut" and "whore", very self indulgent i’m sorry, zouis friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a shy university student in a world scarce of male omegas. He's always dreamt of having an alpha despite his sheltered upbringing, fantasizing about being loved and cared for. He's immediately smitten by the mysterious alpha with curly hair, broad shoulders, and the addictive coffee scent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020, ok</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short and Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! I'm so happy to be uploading this fic as part of the blff! This is actually the first fic that I've written in five years so it means a lot to me:'D </p><p>If you'd like to see the prompt this is inspired by, I've included it in the endnotes to avoid any spoilers. This story is also based on a small series of tweets by @littlelouberrie on twitter!! If you're reading this, thank you for giving me permission in June to make your thread into a fic. I changed it up just a bit but I seriously loved your concept so so much and I hope I did your tweets justice:'3</p><p>I wanna give an extra extra special thank you to baby mar (@pillouprincess on twitter) for helping me so so so much with the concepts for this fic!!! I couldn't have finished this story without you and your big beautiful brain! Our convos really inspired me so much and I'm so grateful for you:'3 Love you baby dumpling and I hope this fic lives up to your expectations! :'D </p><p>With that being said, I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>“Here you are, ma’am!”</p><p>The female beta grins as she takes the box handed to her, mirroring the smile of the tiny boy on the opposite side of the pastel pink countertop. “Thank you, honey.” She drops a dollar into the tip cup, always feeling lighter and happier whenever she comes into the shop and is helped by the fairy-like boy. “Have a great day.”</p><p>The boy waves as she leaves out of the front door before wiping his hands on his baby blue apron that matches his eyes. Encounters like that one are how most of them go for him; his customers absolutely adore him.</p><p>He scratches at his slightly protruding tummy through his apron and sweater while tapping one of his van-covered feet on the ground. His favorite part of the job, aside from interacting with customers and eating endless pastries, is that he has complete control over what music plays throughout the shop on Tuesdays and Fridays. He’s currently got “R.E.M.” by Ariana Grande playing throughout the small bakery, one of his all-time favorite tunes.</p><p>He’s just opened the pastry case to refill the depleting stack of black sesame cream puffs when he hears the melodic jingle of the front door opening. He peeks up from behind the counter and his face instantly breaks out into the sweetest grin imaginable.</p><p>“Z, Hi!” He cheers.</p><p>Zayn chuckles fondly while walking behind the counter, already pulling his matching apron over his head. “Hey, Lou.” He looks up once his apron is secure and faces Louis, laughing again. “Every time…” he murmurs under his breath as he uses his thumb to wipe some powdered sugar off of Louis’ soft left cheek. The petite boy giggles, pushing Zayn’s hand away slightly but with no real force.</p><p>“Wanna head to the mall today?” Zayn asks while grabbing a chocolate croissant from the pastry case, walking it over to the mini oven.</p><p>Louis nods before Zayn can even finish asking his question. “Please! I saw a <a href="https://www.hlj.com/media/catalog/product/cache/acedba8d3f43cedb2fbb4f1aa3b47451/s/r/sri64302_0.jpg">My Melody</a> plush with strawberry clips the other day but didn’t have the money to get her. But thankfully we got paid today, so I can bring her home!” He ends his statement with a sweet smile.</p><p>Zayn nods along to the omega’s words, not surprised in the slightest. “Sounds good, I wanted to grab a pair of Docs.”</p><p>When 4 PM comes along, the boys are waving goodbye to their coworkers as they exit the bakery. Louis is carrying a box from the bakery containing a couple of crinkle cookies and brownies. He immediately opens it up and grabs two of the cookies, taking a small bite out of the chocolate treat. He wordlessly hands the other to Zayn, which the alpha happily accepts.</p><p>They get to Louis’ car quickly, his powder blue Volkswagen <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/55/65/bb556518f2ff9305d8dbaef6c4ea8da5.jpg">Beetle</a> convertible sitting pretty in his usual parking spot out front. The vehicle is his prized possession. He bought it used and a few years old, but it’s absolutely perfect to him. The interior is white leather, and he always has a sweet-smelling fragrance wafting throughout. He even has a few of his tinier plushies in the back window that can be seen by anyone behind the car. It’s very <em>him</em> and he loves it to bits.</p><p>They get into the tiny car and the smell of peaches hits them both instantly, Louis’ new air freshener filling the vehicle with the sweet yet tart scent.</p><p>The first thing they do when they get to the mall is to go to the plushie shop to grab Louis’ new friend, which is what he calls all of his stuffies. He smiles cutely to himself while holding the bag to his chest, the pair walking to their next destination. While walking to the shoe shop on the opposite side of the building to find the pair of Docs that Zayn’s been wanting, the omega stops in his tracks.</p><p>Zayn looks behind himself when he notices Louis is no longer walking alongside him, following his gaze to the tattoo parlor that the alpha knows all too well. He furrows his brows, “Whatcha lookin’ at, Lou?”</p><p>Louis seems to be shaken out of his stupor, his eyes widening at his dark-haired friend. “Oh, sorry! Was just looking at something.” He tries to laugh it off but Zayn isn’t letting it go.</p><p>“You want something? I thought you don’t like the thought of needles.”</p><p>Louis shudders at the mere mention of needles and shakes his head. “Please stop, don't make me sick.”</p><p>Zayn rolls his eyes, “Well what is it then?”</p><p>The tiny omega waves him off, trying to hide his blush. “Oh, nothing.”</p><p>The alpha seems to let it go and soon enough they’re at Tilly's, the dark-haired alpha smiling while trying on a pair of maroon Doc Martens.</p><p>. ◜◝--◜◝<br/>
( 。・㉨・)<br/>
/　 っ♡と　<br/>
ヽ___つ_つ</p><p>“Bye, Z!”</p><p>Louis waves as Zayn gets into his own car, waving back at his blue-eyed friend. Within fifteen minutes, the omega is back at his dorm building.</p><p>He of course lives in an omega-only dorm building. Omegas are common, however, male omegas are virtually impossible to find. Not only are they rare, but also incredibly vulnerable beings. There’s not much research on them due to how few of them have ever existed, so Louis unfortunately is a bit clueless when it comes to his own gender. He doesn’t even know if he has the ability to give birth one day, considering there has never been a male omega pregnancy ever documented.</p><p>His parents were understandably astonished when Louis presented at age fourteen. They of course knew that the boy was small, but they figured it was just genetics due to his mother also being very petite. The shock on their faces when Louis opened up his results letter was hilarious in his opinion, especially considering he had no clue why they were so confused.</p><p>Louis has always been a shy and reserved boy, sheltered from the dangers of society growing up. That protection only grew more intense once he presented, his parents afraid that someone would take advantage of him. Although they were scared to let him leave their nest, he insisted that he needed to learn to be at least a bit independent and begged them to let him dorm for uni. They said they would move closer to his university, but he insisted that he needed to learn to be on his own for once in his life. After countless nights of begging, they granted him their permission.</p><p>He’d been scared when he first arrived, but also optimistic and bright-eyed at the prospect of making new friends. And hopefully, his mate.</p><p>Throughout the years, Louis has always dreamt of finding his mate that will complete him. Even now at 22, he still finds himself daydreaming about the moment where he’ll meet his dream alpha more often than he’d like to admit. Zayn is essentially the only alpha outside of his own family that he’s ever felt completely comfortable around, but he’s hoping that he’ll one day find his perfect match.</p><p>He’s made friends with a few of the girls on his floor, but his favorite thing is that he has a single dorm due to him being the only male in the entire building. Considering his dorm building only consists of suites, he has his own kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom to himself. He’d dedicated the entire first three days of moving into decorating his space, covering the apartment from head to toe with pastry-scented candles and wall plug-ins, potted plants, little trinkets, and more stuffed animals than he could count on two hands. Thankfully, the walls were already pink when he’d arrived, saving him the trouble of painting it himself.</p><p>Anyone that would walk into Louis’ room would agree that it is the perfect embodiment of him. He is a very sweet and soft boy, so the pastel hues and sweet scents are perfect for him. Everyone that meets the boy instantly grows fond of him, loving his soft demeanor and innocence.</p><p>Lou smiles softly to himself as he enters his dorm, setting his bag from the mall and the rest of his pastries on the small dining table. He walks over to the kitchen to grab a lighter, putting it in his back pocket. Rubbing his arms through his work shirt, he makes his way to his bathroom with his apron tucked in the crook of his left arm.</p><p>After tossing his apron in the hamper, he pulls out the lighter and pulls out a banana nut bread-scented candle, setting it on the bathroom counter. He lights the candle and inhales deeply, excited to take a long bath. He puts the bath cork in place and starts the water, making it the perfect temperature. He grabs a bath bomb and tosses it inside, along with some pear scented bubbles to top it off.</p><p>He slowly removes his clothing and once he is fully bare, he looks ahead at his reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on the door. He crosses his arms in front of his belly, looking over his form. Starting from his size 6 feet, pointed slightly inward, up to his delicate ankles, and his eyes continue to move upwards. Once his eyes reach his crotch, he stops momentarily.</p><p>His prick is small, extremely so. It’s a soft pink, no longer than three inches. With there being no research on the anatomy of male omegas, he had no clue what to expect. He didn’t know if his prick would grow any larger while he was a young teen, but he assumed it was part of the territory of being an omega when he presented, considering everything else about him was also tiny.</p><p>He bites his lip and his eyes start moving again, stopping on his hands. They’re still covering his stomach, and he’s not exactly sure if he wants to move them. The small boy takes a deep breath and slowly moves his arms to his sides.</p><p>Tummy. There it is, the one part of his body that he always dreads seeing. He wants so badly to just press on it and for the slight pudge to disappear, but sadly that’s not a reality. Louis doesn’t want to diet or work out, he is content with the rest of his body, but that one little part of him makes his eyes water on bad days.</p><p>Sighing, the omega pushes his slightly long fringe out of his eyes with nimble fingers and turns towards the tub. The water is at the perfect height, so he turns off the stream and takes careful steps into the warm water. He lets out a content sigh as he feels his worries release out of him as he soaks in the scented water and lets himself relax. Grabbing his phone on the side of the tub, he turns on “Brain &amp; Heart” by Melanie Martinez.</p><p>Humming along, Louis grabs his body wash with half-lidded eyes. He squirts some of the honey-scented liquid on his palm, rubbing it between his hands to create a lather. He begins rubbing it on his shoulders, then his armpits, down to his delicate chest. He hesitates before touching his nipples, letting out a slight whimper and letting them catch between his fingers as he continues. He shudders out a breath, overwhelmed, and moves his hands downwards.</p><p>He skips his tummy entirely and lays one hand on a thick thigh while the other delicately touches his prick. He wets his lips, just touching himself with no real intent. He just lightly strokes the tips of his fingers along his sensitive skin, pushing his hips up into the feeling. After a few moments, he pulls his hand away and notices that his nipples are still sudsy and hard. He ignores them and grabs his shampoo, deciding to move on.</p><p>After draining the water, he stands and turns on the showerhead. He finishes cleaning his legs, back, and intimate areas before rinsing his hair one last time. Once he’s blown out his candle, he towel dries his hair to a messy fringe and wraps a separate towel around his chest.</p><p>Before reaching his closet to grab a pair of pajamas to wear, he hesitates. He slowly looks to his right, at the dresser next to his desk. The boy bites his lip, fiddling with his fingers as he takes his new route towards the dresser. He opens the bottom drawer, coyly smiling at what he sees.</p><p>Soft pink. White. Lilac. Baby blue. Pastel yellow.</p><p>Panties. Nighties. Robes. Babydolls.</p><p>He reaches out a hand, letting his fingers feel the variety of materials. The omega smiles, feeling sparks run down his spine at the thought of the naughty night he has planned ahead of him. </p><p>Wearing panties is nothing new for Louis, but he’s never ventured outside of soft cotton ones for everyday wear. He’s bought several <em>naughtier</em> garments, but always felt too shy to actually wear them around. It was strange, but he almost felt shameful to dress so risque, even just by himself. Tonight though, he wants to change that.</p><p>He grabs a pair of silk panties, baby pink in color with a bow at the back that unties to reveal his greatest asset. Before he can close the drawer, a glimpse of lace catches his eye.</p><p>He reaches back in with both hands, grabbing the straps of a <a href="https://i2.wp.com/kayzeesfashionhouse.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Pink-Transparent-Ruffle-Lace-Babydoll.jpg?fit=800%2C800&amp;ssl=1">babydoll</a> thats color matches the panties perfectly. It’s entirely made of mesh, delicately created with stunning ruffles and a plunging v-neck. A bow is in the middle of the v, and below said bow is a slit that cuts the garment in two. It’s revealing, it’s stunning, and it makes Louis’ skin break out in a slight sweat.</p><p>The pixie-like boy places his items on the twin-sized bed before closing the drawer. He lights the small candle on his bedside table, wanting to get himself comfortable. He peels the towel from his slim figure before looking back at his clothing of choice. Picking up the silky panties, he slowly steps into them and drags them up his smooth legs. Once settled on his hips, he notices that he’s a bit hard. Louis wears panties exclusively, but he only wears his “special” pairs on nights like these.</p><p>Next is the good part. His hands slightly tremble as he reaches for the lacey garment, excited yet shy for some reason. He takes hold of the babydoll, caressing the material before delicately letting it fall down his body. He feels his nipples harden and looks towards his bedroom mirror.</p><p>He gasps.</p><p>This is his first time ever wearing a babydoll and he feels- beautiful. Powerful. Sexy. <em> Slutty</em>.</p><p>Before he can dwell on his image for much longer, his patience begins to wear thin. He grabs his phone from his desk and crawls onto his bed.</p><p>Making sure the coast is clear, even though he lives alone, he feels comfortable enough to go onto his favorite site. Typing in the URL on his search bar, his fingers shake with excitement.</p><p>Getting to Tumblr, he types in his user and password.</p><p><em> USER: </em> <em> shortnsweet </em></p><p>
  <em> PASSWORD: keroppi-229 </em>
</p><p>Signing in, the page redirects to his own blog. His blog has a soft Sanrio aesthetic, the background color a baby pink. His profile picture is a picture that Zayn took of him laughing, his tiny hands covering his face. All that’s visible is a bit of his soft fringe, oversized pastel green sweater, and his overall daintiness. Everything he posts or reposts fits the overall feel of his blog, consisting of pastels, bakeries, cartoons and his favorite characters like Hello Kitty, Cinnamoroll, Keroppi, Pochacco, Pompompurin, My Melody and Kuromi, and his personal favorites, Cogimyun and Marumofubiyori.</p><p>He ignores it all and immediately goes to his hidden likes, the exact blog he’s looking for being the creator of the last post that he liked.</p><p>
  <em> OmegaTamer </em>
</p><p>Louis clicks as quickly as possible, feeling himself getting more excited by the second. His jaw almost immediately drops as he is greeted by a new profile picture from the account. A very vulgar picture.</p><p>It’s a photo of a hand -a very <em>large </em>hand- grasping an angry red cock.</p><p>Louis’ eyes widen as he clicks to enlarge the photo, a soft whine escaping his mouth as he takes in the photo. The hand has rings on three of the fingers, each of them thick and flashy. But that’s not what Louis is paying attention to. Not at all.</p><p>His eyes are glued to the cock- the <em>alpha </em> cock. It’s huge, and Louis has the greatest urge to take it in his mouth despite never having done anything nowhere near as naughty. He curls his toes at the thought and soon realizes that the smell of sugared cinnamon and brown sugar milk tea heavily wafts throughout the room. His natural scent overpowers the apple pie candle entirely, taking over Louis’ senses. He squirms, feeling his slick begin to drip onto his panties. The sensation alone rips a soft moan out of him, but he ignores it for now. He doesn’t want his night to end so quickly.</p><p>He shamefully saves the photo and scrolls down to the posts.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Omega, </em>
</p><p>He shudders. Louis always reads these posts as if they are written directly for him, he can’t help it.</p><p>
  <em> I hope you know I’m thinking about you. I can just imagine what you look like right now. Like a little angel. So pure, so beautiful. I bet you know what I do when I think of you. I’m stroking myself, wishing you were here to watch, to help, to service me. I bet you want that too. </em>
</p><p>Louis catches himself nodding along subconsciously, badly wishing for what the alpha has written.</p><p>
  <em> I wouldn’t give you what you want until you’re begging for it. You can’t touch, not even yourself, until I give you permission. Hands behind your back, staring up at me as you kneel on the ground, watching as I stroke myself above you. Watching you squirm, wanting to be touched so badly. That’s right, open your mouth, catch my precome. I want you to stick out your tongue, you like when I slap my cock on it, right? You’ll take any little bit of cock I give you, won’t you? You’re such a good omega, such a good slut. </em>
</p><p>Louis lets out an unabashed moan, just now noticing that his left hand is playing with one of his perky pink nipples. He tugs on it, so turned on by the words. By the thought of being a <em> slut. </em></p><p>
  <em> You like that don’t you? I know you do, my good little slut. God, I can’t wait to be inside of you, filling you up so good. Your tight little pussy sucking me in, you’re gonna come from me and my cock alone, keep that hand away from your clit. Gonna have you on edge for ages, have you in tears begging for my knot. </em>
</p><p>Louis looks down and sees that the tip of his prick is sticking out of the top of his panties, the silk creamy from his stickiness. He swipes his finger through his precome, bringing it to his mouth and moaning. He feels so naughty, he craves this feeling and his heart is beating a mile a minute. He takes his panties off of one leg, letting them hang off of his right ankle carelessly.</p><p>He reaches down, completely ignoring his prick, and lets his finger makes contact with his hole. His legs fall apart, giving himself easy access to his entrance. He’s leaking steadily, clenching around nothing. He rubs his pink hole as he breathily moans while his other hand goes to his neglected nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger. He removes his hand from his chest after a moment, pulling his phone into view again.</p><p>
  <em> Can’t wait to see you falling apart on my cock, pleading to come. You keep saying you’re close, but you know you can’t do anything without my permission. You’re my bitch, I own your orgasms. You can’t come until I do, </em>
</p><p>The omega keeps nodding along distractedly, teasing his hole with the tip of his finger. He closes his eyes and pushes in a bit, a throaty moan ripping out of him. He pushes it all the way in, his jaw slack and eyes hazy. He pumps it in and out a few times before adding a second, the stretch slightly painful but his body greedily accepting it.</p><p>
  <em> I know you’re close, you don’t have to say it. Luckily for you, so am I. Don’t worry, baby, soon. </em>
</p><p>Louis knows he can come at any moment, no one is watching and it’s not as if the author is actually his alpha, but he still wants to be good for him. He wants to please him and be a good omega for him. He continues to fuck himself on his fingers, practically bouncing on them with moans spilling out of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, I’m almost there, be ready baby. Here, take my fingers down your throat. Yeah, I love seeing you drooling down your chin, unable to close your mouth around my fingers. You’re at my disposal, you’re mine. </em>
</p><p>The boy is letting out sloppy little “uh, uh, uh’s” as he continues reading, his mind going fuzzy and his hole leaking slick down his wrist. His little prick bounces up and down, slapping against his pelvis. His hole keeps clenching around his fingers, puffy and pink. He brings his eyes back to the phone, seeing that the post is almost over.</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck, you look so pretty all splotchy-faced and fucked out, let’s make it better. You like my big hand around your delicate throat, don’t you? I know you love that baby, you beg for it everytime- </em>
</p><p>Louis can’t finish, his prick shooting out loads of cum as he imagines the alpha pounding into and wrapping one of those big hands from the profile picture around his thin neck, blocking his airways. He grinds down on his fingers, squealing and whimpering while his eyes roll back and his jaw is completely slack. At some point during his orgasm, he dropped his phone somewhere that he can’t bring himself to care about. His whole body goes lax, his fingers still tucked in his wet hole that’s glistening and spasming.</p><p>After about five minutes of just trying to calm his breathing and get his legs to gain back some strength, he pulls his fingers out and crawls off the bed. He removes the panties from his ankle and pulls the babydoll over his head, dropping both in his hamper alongside his apron. He cleans himself up before dressing in an oversized sweater with his uni logo on it and a pair of fuzzy lilac sleep shorts before pulling on a pair of ankle socks. The dazed boy climbs back into bed after changing the sheets, his weak limbs appreciating the lack of pressure. He’s about to fall asleep when he realizes that he never finished the story. He grabs it and scans his eyes over the remaining words.</p><p>
  <em> Hope you little omegas enjoyed that, not my best but I was fucking my fist while typing it out so give me a break haha. Will be posting again within the week, hoping you all got a little something out of this post. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Xx H </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Btw, let me know what you think about the new pfp;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2,023 notes </em>
</p><p>He likes the post and bookmarks it for another time before pulling his pink comforter up to his chin and shutting his eyes for the night.</p><p>。゜。゜＿。゜。゜<br/>
。゜。゜＼ `ヽ。゜<br/>
。゜✩゜。✩　ヽ。<br/>
。゜。゜。！　 ！｡<br/>
。゜。ﾟ∧∧　  　！｡<br/>
。゜。(-ω-)　 /。<br/>
ﾟ✩｡⌒⌒⊂)　／。ﾟ<br/>
⌒｡⌒　ﾟ⌒⌒´✩⌒<br/>
　　⌒⌒゜⌒。゜</p><p>“Lou, you are seriously the most innocent person I’m ever met.”</p><p>The omega blushes at his friend’s words, not knowing what to say. “What are you on about, Z?”</p><p>The alpha deadpans, not buying his friend’s faux confusion. “C’mon, Lou, you’ve never come with me even once to a club, what else could that possibly be considered?”</p><p>Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest which is covered with a Cinnamoroll sweater. “And, what about it? It’s not my scene, Z. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Zayn’s expression softens, “You know it’s not a problem to me, Lou, I would just love to be able to bring my best friend out on a boys night.” Louis blushes, always bashful and surprised when Zayn confirms that Louis is as important to him as he is to Louis. “But don’t worry about it, okay? I only want you to be comfortable wherever we go.”<br/>
<br/>
The blue-eyed boy smiles gratefully, crossing his hands in front of him. “Thank you, Z, I appreciate you so much. I- I would be down to go out to dinner or something tonight if you’re up for it. Don’t think I’m ready for a club, though.”</p><p>Zayn smiles widely, nodding. “Awesome! Wanna go to the diner or something?”</p><p>They agree on going to the local diner after going to Zayn’s off-campus flat to play videogames. Louis is currently sat on his friend’s bed as the alpha is on the floor, casually tossing popcorn in his mouth while continuing their game with his free hand. Louis envies him in a way; his hands are far too tiny to be able to do such a thing. It’s not fair.</p><p>“I’m getting a bit hungry, wanna go now?” Zayn asks after he pauses the game, looking over at the omega from over his shoulder. Louis sets down his controller with a nod, “let’s go!”</p><p>Once at the diner, the alpha and omega sit across from one another at a booth in the back. Louis is giggling with the tip of his straw hanging from his mouth at a joke Zayn just finished telling when the waitress walks up. “You boys ready?” She asks with a Northern accent.</p><p>“Yep,” Zayn lazily replies with a smile, “I’ll take a double cheeseburger, medium rare, with a side of fries and coleslaw please. Hold the Mayo.”</p><p>She nods along before turning to Louis, “And for you, sugar?”</p><p>The omega giggles, amused considering his natural scent is very sugary. “I’ll have the small mac and cheese and a side of curly fries, please.” He responds with a polite smile. The waitress internally coos, as do most people in the tiny omega’s presence.</p><p>“Comin’ right up, boys, just let me know if y’all need anything.”</p><p>Louis and Zayn fall back into their conversation after thanking their waitress before Louis abruptly stops. His eyes widen, something taking over his senses. “Do you smell coffee? And...something smokey?”</p><p>Zayn furrows his brows, taking a deep inhale. “Hm, faintly. Why?”</p><p>The omega shrugs with his eyes still wide, “It’s nothing, nevermind.” He shakes his head to try to rid his mind of his thoughts, trying to will his body to not react to such a <em> delicious </em>scent. He’s grateful when he sees the waitress walking over with their food so he doesn’t have to dwell on the subject for much longer.</p><p>The pair tuck into their meals, making light conversation between bites. Louis is giggling at a story that Zayn is telling when he suddenly stops, his eyes trained on a man across the restaurant.</p><p>He has dark brown which is styled into a messy quiff. It’s obvious that his natural hair texture is curly due to the wispy loose strands curling away from his face. He’s wearing a white shirt that is stretching across his torso, his chest must be at least double the size of Louis’. The omega gets warm under his collar at the thought. His lips are set in a neutral line, his eyes scanning a book that’s held in one of his absolutely <em> huge </em> hands. Louis’ eyes travel up towards his arms, his jaw going agape at the plethora of tattoos littering his skin. Tattoos are one of Louis’ biggest turn-ons, of course that’s a secret for only him to know though. He finds himself taking in every design inked onto the man’s toned arms, there’s so many due to the expanse of skin; Louis’ pretty positive that his arms would look pathetic next to the man’s. Not that he minds, quite the contrary.</p><p>He’s broken out of his admiration when he hears Zayn snap his fingers in front of his face, the omega giving a little jump in his seat. “Oh!” He says, embarrassed. “Uh, what was that?”</p><p>Zayn looks in the direction that Louis was just staring before turning back to his friend, a smirk on his face. “You lookin’ at that alpha?”</p><p>Louis’ face burns bright red, he’s frantically shaking his head before he can even think about it. “No, no! I was looking out the window, the weather is so beautiful.”</p><p>The dark-haired man deadpans, “Lou, it’s 8PM. It’s pitch black outside.”</p><p>The omega coughs into his hand, “Hm, interesting. Well.. I wasn’t looking at anyone if that’s what you’re wondering, you think I’m some kind of creep?”</p><p>Zayn shakes his head, his eyes softening. “Of course not, Lou, but you don’t have to feel embarrassed if you find someone attractive. I’m your best friend, I would never judge you.”</p><p>Louis whines, dropping his face in his hands. “Stop Z, this is so embarrassing.” He peeks between his fingers. “He’s just… pretty, okay?”</p><p>The alpha laughs, “Pretty? He looks like he could be a pro boxer, not sure that ‘pretty’ is the best word to use.”</p><p>Louis pouts, “Hey, I’m not used to feeling like this okay… I haven’t had many crushes in my life.” He quickly catches himself. “Not that this is a crush! I just think he’s good looking.”</p><p>Zayn gives his best friend an amused smile; he and everyone who has met Louis find his innocence extremely charming. “Listen, Lou, whenever you feel comfortable talking about that kind of stuff, just let me know. You don’t have to be ashamed or anything like that, it’s only human.”</p><p>The omega gives his best friend an appreciative smile before looking down at his plate. He grabs a curly fries and begins chewing on it before looking back up, his eyes widening when he finds the beautiful alpha staring back at him.</p><p>His eyes, which Louis can’t tell the color of from their distance apart, seem to bore into the omega’s for just a moment before he looks back at his book casually. It seems as though the quick interaction between the two hadn’t phased him at all, which makes Louis feel a little sad if he’s being honest.</p><p>He knows that he’s not the most beautiful omega in the world. Hell, he knows that some people even look at him as if he’s a freak for being a male omega. Some people dream of finding a male omega, but that’s not the case for all. Of course due to the lack of history on the gender, not many people have strong opinions on them. But even with that being said there are also people that find even the thought of male omegas repulsive.</p><p>On the opposite side of the spectrum are alphas that dream of finding a male omega. Although the idea of actually finding and mating one is close to impossible, it doesn’t stop alphas from fantasizing about it. Gay male alphas usually end up with male betas. There is love in the relationships, but they will never be able to bond and have the connection that a bonded alpha/omega couple would have.</p><p>Louis pouts for the rest of the night, lighting chewing on the remainder of his meal and subtly trying to sneak glances at the alpha. He tries to ignore his sadness when the alpha doesn’t spare him a single look.</p><p>   ~~~<br/>
Ꮚ・ꈊ・Ꮚ   baa! <br/>
꒰ つ ♡ c ꒱   ♡<br/>
  し~し</p><p>The tiny omega is sitting in his econ class, bored out of his mind, before deciding to just play around on his laptop in front of him. He’s sitting at the back of the lecture hall, all the way at the end of the isle as he always does so he doesn’t have to awkwardly weave through anyone if he needs to go to the bathroom. He figures no one will notice if he does some innocent scrolling through Tumblr.</p><p>He logs in and is about to like a post of a picture of Kuromi and My Melody when he notices a notification in his dms. He quirks a brow. He normally doesn’t get many dms considering he mostly only has his friends as followers and they all have his number, they never message him on here. He clicks the notification and quickly freezes.</p><p><em> You have 1 new message from </em> <em> OmegaTamer </em></p><p>His jaw drops, his favorite blog is messaging him? He can’t believe it and uses a shaky hand to open the message.</p><p>
  <em> You’re a male O? </em>
</p><p>Louis blushes, his cheeks a deep pink. He knows how rare his kind are and how opinions are often mixed about the concept of male omegas. Not to mention OmegaTamer has close to sixty-thousand followers, he would have never expected to be noticed.</p><p>He nods while typing out, <em> “Yes! Is that okay?” </em></p><p>He hopes to get a reply quickly, but he unfortunately goes the entire rest of his class without a single response. He slumps in his chair, eager to hear back from the man.</p><p>In his next class, he finds himself equally as bored as earlier and decides to go on his laptop again. His mind is still focused on OmegaTamer, deciding to go to his account. His heart skips a beat when he finds new posts from earlier today.</p><p>
  <em> Wish I had a little slut seated on my knot right now. </em>
</p><p>Louis quickly closes out of the tab when he instantly feels a bit of slick threatening to leak out of him. He crosses his legs, fiddling with his tiny fingers. He looks around, hoping that no one saw the blog that he was on.</p><p>He walks as fast as possible as soon as his class ends, wanting to get back to his dorm. When he gets inside, he throws his backpack on the floor before jumping into his bed and shimmying out of his tight jeans. The omega’s tongue is just barely sticking out of his mouth as he gets to the blog on his phone. He relaxes as he gets to the post he saw earlier.</p><p>
  <em> Wish I had a little slut seated on my knot right now. Wouldn’t let you move or anything, no matter how much you’re gagging for it. Always gagging for it, right? Need my cock to function properly. Wouldn’t even let you move, just sit there and keep me warm inside your tight hole. </em>
</p><p>Louis whimpers as his cheeks flush. He would never admit it, but cockwarming is one of his biggest fantasies. The thought of being used as a fleshlight just does things to him. He uses two fingers to rub the tip of his cock through his panties, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>After getting himself off, he realizes that he’s bored of just using his fingers. He lets out a deep huff, wondering if he should try to order any sex toys for himself. He’s never done so before, too scared while living with his parents that they’d see the package and freak out, and now he’s equally as scared that his school would see the package sender and would judge him. Maybe a sex shop would be best…</p><p>He’s broken out of his thoughts by a new message on his screen.</p><p>
  <em> Interesting. I’ve never met a male omega before, was starting to think they were just a myth. </em>
</p><p>Louis furrows his brows, offended. He’s a person, not some mystical creature! He hurriedly responds before he can think twice.</p><p>
  <em> Excuse me? Well I can confirm we are most definitely real, you don’t have to insult me like that… </em>
</p><p>He frowns, worried that perhaps the man whose stories he’s been getting off to for the past three months may be disgusted by his mere existence. He doesn’t have to worry for long before he gets another message.</p><p>
  <em> Oh trust me, I wasn’t insulting. I’ve always had a preference for guys, but betas don’t do it for me and I don’t go for alphas. </em>
</p><p>Louis blushes, is he flirting with him?</p><p>₍ᐢ๑- ˔ -ᐢ₎ ♡ <br/>
_( っ /￣￣￣/ <br/>
(´　 ＼/＿＿＿/)<br/>
--------------------<br/>
♡ ૮₍ °´ ˘ ` ° ₎ა <br/>
\ ￣￣￣\ ⊂ )_ <br/>
(\＿＿＿ \／ `)</p><p>Louis finds himself in the mall the following day after work, dressed in a Keroppi sweater. He’s got on a pair of matching green ankle socks peeking out from under his cuffed light-wash mom jeans. His white scuffed-up vans squeak on the ground as he stops outside of the store he was looking for.</p><p>The omega quickly looks around before scurrying inside, hoping not to be seen by anyone.</p><p>To say Louis is shy would be an understatement. He’d just about die from embarrassment if anyone ever saw him in here, in a… sex shop.</p><p>He paces quickly to the back of the shop, knowing exactly what he’s looking for. His eyes widen when he sees the variety.</p><p>As soon as his eyes land on a baby pink 6-inch dildo, he’s sold. His fingers shake as he reaches out for the package, bringing it directly to the register to pay. He avoids eye contact with the cashier as he does so.</p><p>He’s grateful when he’s handed a blacked-out bag to avoid any glances in the mall.</p><p>The tiny omega is jittering with excitement as he practically runs out of the mall. That is, until his eyes drift onto the same tattoo shop he saw with Zayn the other day. His mind begins to drift, thinking about just throwing caution to the wind and getting what he so desperately wants.</p><p>
  <em> Just do it! You were able to get the dildo, get the piercing too. </em>
</p><p>His tummy does a flip as his feet bring him into the shop. He looks around the clean shop, anxiety bubbling inside of him.</p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>Louis practically jumps out of his skin as he turns to the woman in front of him. Her mouth seems to drop, presumably from being able to tell that he’s a male omega, but she covers it up quickly with a kind smile.</p><p>“Hello darling, how may I help you?”</p><p>The blue-eyed boy gives a shy smile, looking down while fiddling his fingers before making eye contact with the blonde beta in front of him. Her name tag reads <em>Bebe. </em>“Hi! Uh, I’m here to get a piercing. Do you guys take walk-ins?” She nods with a patient grin while signaling to the sign on her left that reads “WALK-INS WELCOME.” He blushes again. “Oh okay. I’d like one please.”</p><p>“Awesome! Have you ever gotten any piercings before?”<br/>
<br/>
Louis shakes his head as he plays with his fingers. “No, no. I’ve been too scared, but I really want one.”</p><p>Bebe laughs which startles Louis. “Oh, you are too cute! And it’s okay sweetie, I’ll set you up with Harry, he’s real gentle.” She ends her statement with a wink, making the omega’s cheeks burn red. Although he has no attraction to women, he can’t help how flustered he gets at any ounce of attention. “And what piercing are you thinkin’ bout, hun?”</p><p>Louis bites his lip before answering meekly, “belly button, please.”</p><p>“Navel, got it. Just fill out this form while I let Harry know. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>The omega nods thankfully before taking the clipboard filled with copies of the form Bebe was talking about. He grabs a pink pen from the mug on the counter before making his way over to the waiting area. He finds a comfy seat and sits his bum down, placing his bag under the chair.</p><p>Before filling out the form, Louis pulls out his pair of black-framed glasses. It takes him less than five minutes to finish filling it all out. When he’s done, he puts the clipboard on the chair next to him before tucking his small hands under his thighs to prevent himself from biting his nails, a bad habit of his when he’s anxious.</p><p>“Louis?”</p><p>The omega in question looks up and feels all the air escape his lungs. With wide blue eyes, he stares up at the man above him.</p><p>It’s <em>the </em>man. The man from the diner. The alpha.</p><p>From this proximity, Louis is able to see that the alpha has bright green eyes and a natural tan to his skin as if he was out in the sun for a couple of hours. What attracts Louis’ attention the most is his arms. They’re wide and look even firmer under his tight, long-sleeved black shirt. Louis can’t help imagining being held against a wall with those arms-</p><p>“Hello? Are you Louis?”</p><p>Louis is ripped out of his fantasy as his cheeks burn. “Oh yes, I’m sorry.” He pulls his hands from under his thighs and pushes his glasses up with two dainty fingers, “I’m Louis.”</p><p>Harry, Louis guesses, doesn’t crack a smile or give any sign of understanding, he just stands with the same neutral expression on his face. It makes Louis nervous.</p><p>“Have you decided on a ring?”</p><p>Louis’ mouth drops, “Oh no! I didn’t realize I had to.” He realizes how silly that sounds as soon as the words escape his mouth. Harry, thankfully, doesn’t show any judgment on his face.</p><p>The man motions him towards the glass display case. Louis stands to his feet and when he begins walking in the direction of the case, he feels Harry lay a gentle hand on his mid-back. He gets a chill up his spine from the feeling of this gorgeous man touching him. “Over here, these ones are the navel rings.”</p><p>When the omega reaches the case, Harry leaves his hand on his back, not that he minds at all. He’d let the alpha do anything he wants to him.</p><p>“Which one do you like?”</p><p>The omega brings a finger to his mouth as he looks at the selection, picking at his lip while deep in concentration. He unfortunately doesn’t see any with Hello Kitty’s face on it, but he finds one with a crescent moon. “Oh! This one please!”</p><p>Harry nods and removes his hand from Louis’ back, which has the small boy pouting to himself. “Good pick.” The alpha opens the display and takes the ring. “C’mon, let me show you where we’ll be doing the piercing.”</p><p>They walk over to a small room at the back of the shop, Louis trying to keep up with Harry’s long strides. He can still faintly feel the sensation of Harry’s large hand on his back, but that could just be in his head.</p><p>“Hop on this examination table and we’ll get started in a bit,” Harry says without sparing a glance at the omega.</p><p>Louis looks at the table and squirms, knowing he won’t be able to simply hop onto it easily. “O-okay.” He places his hands down on the parchment set out on the table, using all of his arm strength to pull himself up and onto the seat. Unfortunately, it doesn’t quite work.</p><p>“Need some help?”</p><p>Louis looks over his shoulder to find Harry with the smallest inkling of a smile on his face. He blushes again at how silly he must look. Before he can say anything, he feels two large hands on his hips, easily lifting him up and onto the parchment. “Thank you.” He says with his eyes cast downwards to hide his pink cheeks.</p><p>“Not a problem.” The small grin is gone as if it was never there to begin with. “Wanna get started?”</p><p>The omega feels himself start to sweat, anxiety taking over again. “Sure thing!” He coughs into his hand for how jerky and loud he responded. “I mean, yes, sure.”</p><p>Harry chuckles, “Nervous?”</p><p>“A bit?”</p><p>The taller of the two waves his hand, “Don’t worry too much, we’ll get this over with real quick, okay?”</p><p>For some reason, Louis does feel a bit reassured. Despite wanting this piercing for years and his fear for needles being the only thing holding him back, Harry’s small words of encouragement make him feel a lot more secure. He can’t explain it but he’s incredibly grateful.</p><p>“Just lay back and relax.” Louis does as he’s told, laying back against the table while Harry brings over his tray of tools. Louis tries not to be too obvious as he watches the alpha put on a pair of gloves over his <em>big </em>hands. He can’t bring himself to look away from them. “Alright, and lift your shirt, please.”</p><p>Louis furrows his brows while his fingers immediately go to the bottom hem of his sweater. Oh yeah, this is just <em>another </em>reason why he was apprehensive about this whole thing. He lets out an embarrassed laugh. “Oh yeah, okay.” He lifts his sweater no more than two inches.</p><p>Harry purses his lips, raising a brow. “You do realize that I need to be able to see your belly button in order to pierce it, right?”</p><p>The omega cringes to himself, nodding. “Yeah, sorry.” He’s feeling even shyer around this stunning man if that’s even possible, and he just knows that he’s making a fool out of himself. He lifts his shirt up and over his tummy, looking up at the ceiling to avoid Harry’s look of disgust.</p><p>When Harry says nothing, Louis chances a look at the beautiful man. He finds Harry looking at his stomach intently for a moment longer with an expression that Louis can’t place, before turning and grabbing an alcohol wipe. He wipes down the area about to be pierced thoroughly before sitting down on the stool besides the table. “You ready?” Louis is getting more panicked as he knows the time for the needle to go through his skin is getting closer and closer. He nods silently. “Alright, here we go.”</p><p>Louis feels Harry grip the skin above his belly button tight, bracing himself for the pain. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s gripping the hem of his sweater as tight as possible.</p><p>He jumps when he feels a hand gently touch one of his own. His eyes open and look at Harry, who's giving him a worried expression.</p><p>“Are you sure you wanna do this?”</p><p>Louis nods unsurely. “Yes?”</p><p>Harry sighs, though not unkindly. “You’re shaking like a leaf.”</p><p>The omega pouts and raises one of his hands, seeing that the alpha is indeed correct. “Oh.” He drops his hand on his exposed stomach. “I really want this, ‘m just scared.”</p><p>Louis is shocked when Harry places his hand on top of his own, butterflies erupting in his tummy. “I get that.” Louis meets his eyes. “I’ll tell you the truth, I was really scared the first time I got a piercing too. Took me about two months before I decided to just go for it.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t want to admit that he’s so pathetic that he’s actually waited four years before taking this chance. He decides not to mention it. “What piercing did you get?”</p><p>The omega doesn’t expect his companion to give him a small smirk before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, a shiny silver ball sitting comfortably in the center.</p><p>Louis can’t stop staring, not even noticing that his jaw has dropped. He’s noticed that Harry has a few exposed tattoos on his neck and wrists, which he finds so hot, but <em> this? </em>This is a dream.</p><p>He’s torn out of his thoughts when the alpha closes his mouth. He looks up to see Harry’s eyes blown, his nose slightly flared. He clears his throat and lets out a deep chuckle, shaking his head a bit. “Sorry, give me a minute?”</p><p>Louis doesn’t respond, just watches Harry get up and walk out of the door. He misses the way the alpha adjusts himself in his pants.</p><p>When the door reopens a few minutes later, Harry has a plushie in his hand. Louis gasps, his tiny hands going to his mouth.</p><p>“Bebe recommended this,” Harry says nonchalantly, handing Louis the lilac plush <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61kS9rCIZEL._AC_SL1200_.jpg">bunny</a> along with a piece of gum. “She said to squeeze it if you’re scared and to chew this to distract yourself.”</p><p>Louis pops the gum in his mouth before squeezing the bunny, smiling despite how humiliated he is that he’s so scared of a little piercing. “Okay.”</p><p>The tall man takes his seat again, scooting the stool closer to the edge of the table. “Just remember, it’s not too bad.”</p><p>The omega braces himself as he feels Harry hold the skin above his belly button again, squeezing the plushy to his chest and chewing his gum as quickly and quietly as possible.</p><p>“All done.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes open, only now realizing that he has tears in them. He looks down at his belly, beaming at what he sees.</p><p>“Oh my!” He sits up, looking at his reflection in the mirror. “It’s so beautiful!” He looks at Harry in the reflection, who’s looking at Louis’ tummy. He blushes and fiddles with the plush bunny's ears. “Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>“No problem.” He uses a gentle hand to push Louis back down before cleaning the area one last time. “Alright, <em>now </em>we’re all done,” He says as he begins taking off his gloves. He reaches over into a drawer and takes out a package of ointment, saline solution, and a small booklet. “Here you go, follow the rules there for how to properly take care of it, okay? Wouldn’t want you to get an infection.” Louis shudders, making Harry chuckle. “As long as you keep it clean, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I really appreciate it, Harry, thank you.” He looks down at the stuffed bunny in his arms and reaches out to hand it to the alpha, “Here you go.”</p><p>“Keep it.” He responds, making Louis drop his jaw again. “We have a bunch in the back for finicky clients.”</p><p>The omega bites his lip and smiles bashfully, “Thank you for everything, really!” As he’s about to jump down after pulling his legs to the edge of the table, he feels hands on his hips again, helping him onto the floor. He looks up at Harry, noticing just how big and broad Harry is in comparison to him. It flusters him more than he’d like to admit. This man just screams alpha.</p><p>“Thought you needed a little help.” He gives Louis a wink, Louis simpering with his blush basically permanent at this point.</p><p>“Have a nice day, Lou.”</p><p>“You too, Harry. Thank you again.”</p><p>⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ╭ ⁀ ╮<br/>
                         ( -◡- • )<br/>
                         ╰◟ ͜ ◞ ╯ . . .<br/>
(\_(\<br/>
(=' :') . . . ♡<br/>
(,('')('')</p><p>“He was so HOT, Zaynie!”</p><p>Louis is currently in bed, dressed in an old pastel yellow tee-shirt at least three sizes too big, baby blue panties on underneath, as well as a pair of My Melody knee socks. He’s laying on his back, the same lilac plush bunny that Harry let him keep cuddled to his chest, babbling on the phone with Zayn about his piercing experience. While Zayn congratulated Louis for going through with something like that, all the omega could speak about was Harry, Harry, Harry.</p><p>“And he even gave me a plushie! Can you believe it, he was so sweet.”</p><p>He’s playing with wisps of his chestnut hair as he goes on and on about meeting his dream man.</p><p>“That’s great Lou, did you g-”</p><p>Zayn’s cut off almost immediately by the sound of a gasp, followed by “Gotta go, Z! Love you, night!”</p><p>Louis’ staring wide eyed at his phone, specifically at the notification he just received.</p><p><em> 1 new notification: </em> <em> DM from OmegaTamer </em></p><p>Louis squeals, clicking on it immediately.</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for the late reply, had a long shift today. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oh it’s okay. did you have a good shift today at least? :) </em>
</p><p>He shakes his head at his use of emoticons, hopefully he doesn’t sound silly or too eager.</p><p>
  <em> Very good day. How about you, doll? </em>
</p><p>Louis squeals again, typing quickly.</p><p>
  <em> had a good day too, did something adventurous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What did you do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it’s a secret hehe </em>
</p><p>He giggles to himself, going to roll onto his stomach but stopping himself just in time. He giggles harder behind his hand.</p><p>
  <em> A secret? And why is that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you’re a stranger, idk what you’ll do with my info </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A stranger, really? That seems a bit unfair, doesn’t it? You know much more about me than I do about you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> how so? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You think I don’t see you always liking my posts? </em>
</p><p>Louis blushes a bright red. He’s speaking to the owner of a porn blog, it’s obvious this would be where their conversation goes, but he still didn’t expect it. He’s never been spoken to in this manner, especially by a virtual stranger. <em> Especially </em>by a virtual stranger who he wants to be fucked by.</p><p>
  <em> oh yeah, forgot about that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didn’t. I see you like all of my posts, what do you like about them? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hm idk, they’re not that great </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t think I believe that, considering you like every single one. I think you picture yourself being the one I’m addressing in them.</em>
</p><p>Louis gasps, feeling mortified by being called out so clearly.</p><p>
  <em> It’s ok, baby, I’m glad you like it. That’s what I made this blog for. For little omegas to fuck themselves to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> still embarrassing tho… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought you like that? You certainly give my humiliation posts enough attention. You like the thought of being degraded? </em>
</p><p>Louis feels himself start to leak, reaching down to press the hand not holding his phone against his cock through his panties to give himself a little relief. He lets out a soft sigh when another message comes through.</p><p>
  <em> Sorry if I’m crossing any lines, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i’m not </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Really? You like being naughty? </em>
</p><p>The omega lets out a soft moan, completely new to this type of interaction. He’s inexperienced and it apparently doesn’t take much to turn him on.</p><p>
  <em> maybe.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby. It’s perfectly okay to be a little slut. </em>
</p><p>Louis lets out a moan, reaching lower to rub his hole through his thin panties. He’s using only the slightest pressure, not wanting to get himself off too quickly. He’s hoping this goes further.</p><p>
  <em> You touching yourself? Your responses are getting slow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a little... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh really? You like being called a slut that much that you’re already touching yourself? I bet you’re wet already, </em>
</p><p>Louis sets down his phone, grabbing the waistband of his panties and pulling them off before throwing them to a random corner in his room. He picks his phone back up when he gets another new message.</p><p>
  <em> Was I right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are you doing about it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> don’t wanna say </em>
</p><p>Louis throws his head back as he continues to rub his hole, faster and with more pressure now. He whimpers when he gets another message.</p><p>
  <em> Bet you’re rubbing yourself thinking about all the things I would do to you, isn’t that right? How does it feel? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> so good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Want to switch to text? To be more secure. </em>
</p><p>Louis sends his number and gets a text just a moment later.</p><p>
  <em> It’s me, baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you want to know what I’m doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> please </em>
</p><p>Louis can’t bother trying not to sound desperate right now with how much he’s craving whatever OmegaTamer is willing to give him.</p><p>
  <em> Stroking myself imagining what you look like right now. </em>
</p><p>Louis flushes down to his chest, feeling more slick seep out of him. He moans louder due to the extra lubricant, adding to the sensation. He gasps when he receives a photo.</p><p>It’s of a large hand, covered in several rings, gripping a large cock. It’s similar to the profile picture, the difference being the rings and his thumb covering his slit. Louis begins putting extra pressure on his hole, dipping his middle finger inside of his warm, wet heat.</p><p>
  <em> You still there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You touching yourself pretending it’s me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yes, want u so bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are you doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> fingering myself </em>
</p><p>The omega waits a bit longer than he did for the other replies before he finally gets one.</p><p>
  <em> I think you’re gonna need something bigger than that. Do you have any toys? </em>
</p><p>Louis gets giddy, taking his finger out of himself and wiping it on the bed before standing up, going over to his book bag on the floor. His brows knot after a moment of looking, not able to find his bag from the sex shop.</p><p>“Oh no, oh no…” He’s sweating now, stressed that he lost his pricey new toy. Even worse, he’s afraid of where he may have lost it. He makes a mental note to look for it more later, he has more important things to get to right now.</p><p>
  <em> no:’( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s okay baby, maybe I can get you some one day. </em>
</p><p>The omega giggles at that, flattered at the thought of having an alpha who spoils him rotten.</p><p>
  <em> want that pls </em>
</p><p><em> I’m so hard imagining you under me, want you so bad. </em> Louis adds another finger inside of himself as he pants harder. <em> Would fuck you so hard into the mattress, would spank you just to see the design of my rings imprinted into your skin. Would completely hold you down so you couldn’t do anything but take what I give you. </em></p><p>Louis is up to three fingers deep inside of himself, the tips of his fingers trying desperately to reach his prostate. As much as he tries, he can’t quite reach it at the angle he’s at, his fingers too short.</p><p>
  <em> Would pull out just to hear you whine for it. Would lay on the bed and pull you on top of me, back onto my cock. Wanna hear you beg for me to fill you up. </em>
</p><p>Louis is close, he can tell. He’s trying so hard to hold off until OmegaTamer gives him permission that he can cum.</p><p>
  <em> please, wanna cum so bad. want it so bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t come until I give you permission. </em>
</p><p>The omega finds himself nodding along with tears rolling down his cheeks, wanting so desperately to let go. No matter how badly he wants it, he wants to be a good boy above anything else. He keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of himself as fast as he can.</p><p>
  <em> Wouldn’t let you cum until you’re crying and begging for it. Wanna see you fall apart on my cock. Would hold your hips and bounce you on me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> please, anything you want </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God you’re aching for it, aren’t you? Don’t even know what you look like and I want you so bad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanna fill you up and make you sit on my knot for as long as you want </em>
</p><p>Louis can’t help it, he cums as soon as he reads that. Being used as just a hole for his alpha, just a cocksleeve, is his biggest fantasy. He cries as he lets go, his arm coming up over his eyes.</p><p>He lays there for a couple of minutes, coming down from his high. He licks his fingers once he removes them from inside himself, softly moaning at his sweet taste. He smacks his lips before picking his phone back up and bringing it up to his face. He doesn’t even read the last few messages before writing one of his own.</p><p>
  <em> i’m sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You came, didn’t you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i did, i’m sorry:( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s okay baby, I’ll punish you next time. </em>
</p><p>Louis’ limp cock gives a slight twitch despite his oversensitivity.</p><p>
  <em> thank you sir </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck. Save that for next time. </em>
</p><p>Louis giggles before saying goodnight and getting ready for bed.</p><p>∩――――∩<br/>
|| ∧ ﾍ　 ||<br/>
||(* ´ ｰ`)    ZZzz<br/>
|ﾉ^⌒⌒づ`￣＼<br/>
(　ノ　　⌒ ヽ ＼<br/>
＼　　||￣￣￣￣￣||<br/>
  ＼  ,ﾉ||―――――||</p><p>“Have a nice day!”</p><p>Louis is at work the following week, thankfully alongside Zayn. The past few days have been filled with work, cleaning his piercing profusely, and flirting with OmegaTamer. He still can’t get over the fact that an alpha, especially an alpha with so many followers who want him, is giving <em>him </em>any attention. He’s always dreamt of one day having an alpha, and although he knows this is far from that, he’ll still take it. He’s having fun and getting off several times a week, he can’t complain.</p><p>“I was thinki-”</p><p>The omega is interrupted by his phone going off, “Rain on Me” by Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande playing. He looks at his phone and finds an unknown number calling him. He furrows his brows at Zayn, them both shrugging before he picks up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Is this Louis?”</p><p>Louis’ eyes widen, instantly recognizing that voice. It’s Harry, from the piercing shop. He clears his throat before responding, feigning ignorance.</p><p>“Yes it is, and who would this be?”</p><p>“It’s Harry, from Ink City.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! Hi, Harry, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I think you may have forgotten your shopping bag in the shop last week.”</p><p>Louis feels sick. He completely forgot about his little purchase from the week before after his call with OmegaTamer. He can’t believe this. Of course of all the things he could forget at the workplace of his dream alpha, it would be a huge fucking fake cock. Well, at least huge for him. Mortified would be an understatement.</p><p>“Um, oh, thank you. That’s- good, thank you.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, Louis. Don’t worry, no one looked at it in case you’re wondering. That would be completely invasive.”</p><p>Louis lets out a sigh of his relief but he’s still not entirely convinced. He’s more grateful that Harry isn’t judging him, opposed to relieved that he didn’t see it.</p><p>“When would you be able to pick it up?”</p><p>“Oh, right. How would around 4:30 be? I get out at 4 so that would work for me.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Harry sounds like he’s smiling. It makes Louis’ insides feel funny. “See you then.”</p><p>“See ya. Thanks again, Harry.”</p><p>“Of course, Lou.”</p><p>Louis ignores Zayn’s questions about his bright pink cheeks.</p><p>Two hours later, Louis finds himself getting out of his soft blue Beetle, bracing himself to face Harry again. His heart is racing as fast as it was when he was about to get his piercing, he can’t help it. Just the thought of the alpha has his blood pressure rising and slick threatening to escape his hole.</p><p>As he walks through the department store attached to the front door, he finds himself checking himself over in a full-size mirror. His dainty fingers sweep his fringe across his forehead, tucking some stray strands of light brown hair behind his ears. He pulls a sparkly peach-scented lip gloss from out of his pale-blue jeans, applying some to his lips. Baby blue eyes drift down his body, taking in his soft pink sweater, a white Peter Pan collar sticking out from underneath. His feet are covered in white Toms with My Melody sloppily drawn on the left shoe and Kuromi on the right from when he and Z had an artsy day together. His pink fuzzy socks are barely visible, but still cute in his opinion. He gives himself a small nod before walking away, back towards his destination.</p><p>He’s standing in front of Ink City sooner than he would have liked, anxiety bubbling inside of him. He takes a deep breath and walks in.</p><p>“Louis!” Bebe calls from the front desk. “How are you, hun?”</p><p>The omega smiles cutely, “Good, good. How are you?”</p><p>“Real good, babe. How’s your piercing healing so far?”</p><p>“Okay, and it didn’t even hurt! Felt like I was gonna die beforehand though, I was so scared.” He giggles at his own silliness.</p><p>Bebe laughs with him, “Oh trust me, I know. Harry told me all about your session.” She ends her sentence with a suggestive wink.</p><p>Louis blushes, wondering what Harry could have said. He decides to change the subject to avoid looking too eager. “Yeah, I was terrified. Thank you so much for giving me that bunny to help calm my nerves though. It really helped me.”</p><p>The beta gives him a confused look, “What bun-”</p><p>“Louis.”</p><p>The omega turns his head quickly, looking at the man of his dreams. His jaw slightly drops, he’s speechless at what he sees. Harry is wearing a tank top, revealing even <em>more </em>tattoos. Louis can’t keep his eyes off of him.</p><p>Bebe clears her throat, winking at Louis when he looks at her. Harry speaks, “C’mon, Lou. I have your bag back here.”</p><p>The omega scurries trying to keep up with the alpha’s long strides, just like the last time. Harry closes the door when Louis walks into his personal workstation.</p><p>Louis stands with his hands held in front of himself while he watches Harry go through a drawer, pulling out the black bag. The omega’s eyes drift to a random drawing on the wall before he could be caught staring.</p><p>“That’s a pretty drawing.”</p><p>Harry looks at the painting that Louis is addressing. He smiles, “Thanks, I made it.”</p><p>Louis looks up at the green-eyed man with wide eyes. “Really?! It’s amazing! You’re so talented.”</p><p>The alpha has to crane his head down to make eye contact with Louis, the omega just now realizing how close they’re standing. “Thanks, I went to art school so that means a lot. Do you like art?”</p><p>Louis sticks out his tiny foot, Harry looking down at what’s being shown. “I painted the My Melody and Kuromi on my shoes. I know they’re not too good, but I tried my best.” Louis thinks he sees a look of fondness cross the alpha’s face.</p><p>“Cute. They match you well.” Louis’ cheeks flame as he gives a meek ‘thanks’ in response.</p><p>“Well, here you go.”</p><p>Louis’ hand slightly grazes Harry’s as he takes the bag, the omega’s heart skipping a beat. He smiles sweetly. “Thanks again, Harry. I feel like I keep thanking you.”</p><p>Harry chuckles, “Like I’ve said every time, it’s not a problem.”<br/>
<br/>
The two stand there awkwardly for a moment, Louis hoping that Harry will continue the conversation. When the taller of the two says nothing, Louis can’t help but feel disappointed. It’s not like he expected for Harry to just confess his love for him or anything, but he wants just any excuse to be near him. He knows that may be considered creepy, but he can’t help the way the alpha makes him feel. He’s never had a crush this strong develop this quickly. He gives a forced smile, “Alright, well I guess I’ll be heading out. Thanks again.” With his black bag around his wrist, he turns around and reaches for the doorknob.</p><p>Louis feels a large, warm hand on his opposite wrist before reaching the knob, “Wait, Lou.” He turns around to see Harry rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I don’t mean to sound weird or anything, but I was wondering if you’d wanna go out sometimes?”</p><p>The omega can’t help the gasp he lets out. He slaps a small hand on his mouth out of embarrassment, which only adds to his inner humiliation. Harry smirks. “Sorry, uh, I would really like that.”</p><p>Harry beams, making Louis blush with a shy grin. That’s the first time he’s seen Harry smile that wide and he thinks it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen.</p><p>“Awesome, that’s great. How’s tomorrow for you?”</p><p>Louis nods happily, “Perfect! I have short shifts on Fridays, I get out at 1.”</p><p>“2 sound good then? We can meet up at the coffee shop downtown, Perkatory.” The omega nods again, causing Harry to grin wider. Louis wants to pass out when he notices the dimples indented in his cheeks. He wants to reach out and poke them but refrains, obviously. “Wanna give me your number?”</p><p>Louis takes the notebook Harry hands him, noticing the cross tattoo next to his thumb. He doesn’t want to acknowledge how hot he finds it. He opens the notebook to an empty page and writes his number on it with a little cat smiley. He giggles when he hands it back to Harry.</p><p>Harry walks Louis to the front of the shop with a protective hand on the dip of his lower back. The omega loves the heavy pressure of his palm. “So I’ll text you after I get out of work tonight, okay?”</p><p>The omega nods, still smiley. “I’ll be waiting. And can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Louis can hear Bebe squeal and ask Harry what happened before he’s fully out of earshot.</p><p> ⋀,,,⋀　　  .＿＿＿<br/>
(･ω･。)　  |＼　／|<br/>
ｏ┳ｏ )==|＿♡＿|<br/>
◎┻し'◎  ┗◎-◎┛</p><p>As soon as Louis gets to his dorm, he throws his bag on the floor, kicks off his shoes and jumps face-first onto his bed, squealing into his pillow. He kicks his tiny feet around, letting out all of his emotions from the past thirty minutes. Louis has always dreamt of going out with an alpha, as pathetic as that sounds. He’s a reserved boy, his shyness and lack of interaction with alphas presumably being the reason behind him never being asked out.</p><p>He’s wanted this since he was a young boy, before he even presented. He remembers watching cheesy romcoms with his mom, always secretly picturing himself in the female omega’s place. The fact that he’s finally been asked out, and by an absolutely stunning alpha for that matter, is literally a dream come true. He hopes that the date goes how he hopes, but he’s too in his head right now to think much into it.</p><p>After about three full minutes of getting all of his emotions out of him, he gets up with a huge smile. He strips from his clothing as he makes his way to the bathroom. The omega lights his favorite candle to celebrate the occasion, a warm chocolate chip cookie-scented one from Bath &amp; Body Works, placing it on the counter.</p><p>After taking a long relaxing bath and letting himself soak in the hot, honey-scented water for a good 20 minutes, he stands and dries himself off. He looks in front of himself and stares at his body in his full-length mirror, feeling a bit different than usual.</p><p>Instead of feeling insecure and upset like the last time he fully scrutinized his body, he feels <em> sexy. </em> His eyes trace over every curve of his body, zeroing in on the piercing through his belly button. He flicks it, watching it dangle. He turns to the side, looking at the arch from his back to his bum. The curve dips dramatically, he can practically still feel Harry’s hand there. The reminder sends a shiver down his spine.</p><p>He brings one of his hands up, toying with his perky left nipple. He whimpers, pinching it and twirling it around. When he notices himself getting hard, he lets go and goes to his room.</p><p>He realizes he doesn’t feel right flirting with OmegaTamer anymore. And to be honest, it’s not too big of a deal for him. He doesn’t mind giving up his conversations with the man to pursue a relationship with Harry. He and the admin both knew that they were just speaking to one another to get each other off, no strings attached. He’d be silly to expect anything more. With that being said, he also doesn’t necessarily feel comfortable getting off to those posts that he enjoyed so much. He blocks his number and the account, feeling like he’d be betraying Harry to still have contact with someone who helped him fuck himself on multiple nights. With a pout, he decides to just go onto an average porn site.</p><p>As much as he isn’t into girls, he would rather watch hetero alpha/omega porn than gay beta/beta or beta/alpha porn. With that in mind, he finds a video soon enough, it being a homemade porno.</p><p>The video starts with a couple passionately kissing in bed, which admittedly gets Louis hot and bothered. The thought of that being him with his future alpha, or him with <em> Harry, </em>does things to him. He craves love as much as he wants sex, if not more. He’s glad that he didn’t put on clothes after getting out of the shower, because he can already feel his slick about to leak.</p><p>After a few minutes of watching, Louis is panting steadily, his fingers rubbing himself as usual. He keeps letting out soft moans, watching the omega on-screen suck her alpha off.</p><p>He envies the omega on-screen, desperately wanting something to fill his mouth. With that thought in mind, a lightbulb goes off in his head. His eyes snap to the black bag in the corner of his room, containing his new and first toy.</p><p>He quickly wipes his fingers on the bedsheets, scurrying over to the bag. Small, nimble fingers work to open the packaging, grabbing the dildo. Louis gasps, surprised by the texture.</p><p>Although he’s never felt an alpha cock, it feels strangely realistic. It has veins on every side, his fingers running over them. He’s intrigued, and he’s never wanted his mouth filled as badly as he does right now. He quickly runs to his bathroom and cleans off the toy before rushing back to his bed, turning the video back on.</p><p>Watching the woman deepthroat the huge cock, Louis looks at his toy. He stretches his mouth open, wondering if the toy will fit. He closes it again, deciding to stick his tongue out and do a small kitten lick.</p><p>Natural is the word he would use to describe it. The omega moans just at the feeling of tracing the tip of his tongue on the faux cock, wishing so desperately that it were real. He opens his mouth wide again, wrapping his lips around the tip.</p><p>Louis finds himself bobbing his head with moans spilling out of his mouth just a few minutes later. He’s barely even paying attention to the video at this point, entertaining himself with his thoughts alone, imagining that he’s sucking off Harry, the alpha’s large fingers curled in his locks and pushing him deeper onto his cock.</p><p>He removes his mouth from the dildo when he feels his slick dripping down his legs. He must have been dripping for a while but was too distracted to pay it any mind. There’s a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the dildo, but he can’t be bothered to care.</p><p>He watches with wide eyes as the alpha on screen grabs his omega by the hips, bringing her onto his lap and he lays back with his head on the pillow. She reaches back and lines his cock to her hole.</p><p>Louis looks down at the dildo and takes it in his right hand, sitting up on his knees. He leans back with his weight on his left hand as he places the fake cock under him, still covered in his spit. He’s already stretched out from fingering himself the night before and all of the slick leaking out of him, so it doesn’t take much before he’s sinking down on the silicone cock.</p><p>The omega’s mouth has dropped open, high-pitched whimpers spilling out of his mouth as he bounces steadily on the dildo. “Oh god, oh god.” He chants, along with a string of “uh, uh, uh’s.”</p><p>He rolls his hips while fingers go up to his nipples, pinching them and twisting them. He looks down to see his belly ring jingling, feeling so sexy and wishing that he could see himself right now. He can only imagine how debauched he looks already.</p><p>Louis can’t help but feel even more turned on from the video, especially when the alpha grabs the camera from the bedside table and film his omega working herself up and down his cock. The thought of being filmed while being fucked has been a fantasy of his since OmegaTamer once wrote a post about it a few months ago. The thought has plagued his mind ever since.</p><p>He’s pushed over the edge when the alpha on screen pops his knot into his omega, making her scream in ecstasy. Louis lets out a high-pitched squeal, “H-harry, oh Harry! Yes, Daddy!”</p><p>His tiny cock shoots out all over his stomach, falling over onto the bed.</p><p>After a few minutes of laying there, dazed from his climax, he closes out of the video that’s been stopped for over a minute now and pulls the dildo out with minimal discomfort. After quickly brushing his teeth and cleaning himself off, he realizes that he’ll have to take a quick shower before work tomorrow considering how much he dirtied himself up. He wouldn’t want to be dirty for his first date.</p><p>He falls asleep quickly, too exhausted to even realize that he never received a single text from Harry.</p><p>╭ ◜◝ ͡ ◝ ͡ ◜◝ ╮<br/>
♡ ∧＿∧ ＿∧ ♡<br/>
♡ (๑･ω･)ω&lt;๑) ♡<br/>
♡ /⌒ づ⊂⌒ヽ ♡<br/>
╰     ͜   ͜     ͜   ͜   ╯<br/>
        O<br/>
         o<br/>
         °<br/>
〃∩　∧＿∧ ♡<br/>
⊂⌒（ '・ω・）♡<br/>
｀ヽ_っ＿/￣￣￣/<br/>
　 　   ＼/＿＿＿/</p><p>“How do I look, Z?”</p><p>“For the tenth time, Lou, you look great.”</p><p>Louis’ fixing his fringe in the reflection of the pastry case, wanting to make sure that he looks perfect for his date. It’s 1:25, and Louis is about to leave to go to Perkatory to meet Harry. He got off work almost a half-hour ago, but his job is close to the coffee shop and he didn’t want to be too early, so he stayed back to speak with Zayn as the alpha continued his shift.</p><p>He’d been anxious for his entire shift, praying that everything goes the way that he hopes. He doesn’t know much about Harry, but he does know that he really likes him. He hopes he can impress the alpha with his outfit.</p><p>The omega is sporting a pair of tight black leggings, the ones that he thinks make his bum look incredible. On his feet are his white vans with smileys drawn on them, a baby blue sweater on top with a tiny design of Marumofubiyori waving on the breast pocket. His hair is extra messy, just the way he loves it, and his lips are coated in a light layer of gloss. He moisturized his skin with his favorite lotion, making him smell of fresh-baked blueberry muffins mixed with his natural scent.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Zayn groans, dropping his head onto the counter for dramatic effect. “Lou, calm down. He’s obviously gone for you.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head quickly, “We don’t know that! I’ve only had two conversations with him.”</p><p>“Yeah, and he asked you out and has used any opportunity to put his hands on you.”</p><p>The omega blushes, “No he didn’t! Every time he touched me it was completely necessary.” Zayn gives him an ‘are-you-kidding-me?’ look. “For the most part.”</p><p>“Believe what you want, Lou, but he asked you out for a reason. You’re a lovely boy and he’ll be lucky to have you.”</p><p>Louis gives Zayn a big hug, squeezing his best friend as hard as he can. “You really mean it, Zaynie?”</p><p>Zayn nods as best as he can with Louis’ short arms around his neck. “Of course, you’re my best friend and I know how great of a person you are. Any alpha would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>The omega drops his arms, giving the alpha a mock-surprised face, “Is this your way of saying you’re in love with me, Z? I mean, you’re hot but I don’t think it’d work. You’re a bit too much like a brother for my taste.”</p><p>The tattooed-man laughs loudly, “Yeah yeah, I get it, Lou. I know you’re looking for more of a daddy.”</p><p>He laughs harder when the omega lets out an offended squawk and slaps his arm.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Louis finds himself in front of Perkatory. He’s traded his apron for his puffy lilac jacket, always one to get chilly easily. His hands are slightly shaking as he reaches for the front door of the coffee shop, pushing it open. The smell of coffee beans immediately hits his nose, one of his favorite and most comforting scents. He’d never admit it, but he’s grown a bit more fond of the scent since meeting Harry. He gives the beta at the front desk a sweet smile and a wave in greeting before finding a comfortable booth next to a window on the right side of the cafe. He reads over the menu set on the table, deciding to get a hot cocoa and fresh-baked double chocolate muffin when Harry arrives. Putting the menu back down, he folds his hands and waits with a tiny smile on his face, his nerves slowing easing away. He’s a tiny bit early, but he wanted to make sure not to show up late.</p><p>A half-hour passes, Harry being 15 minutes late. Louis tries not to dwell too much on it. He’s a bit nervous but understands that Harry works a bit far from here and he’s allowed to be a few minutes late. He fiddles with his fingers, picking at his cuticles.</p><p>Another thirty minutes later and Louis is feeling dejected. He’s been completely overthinking, and he realizes that he never got a text from Harry last night, meaning that he can’t even text him to find out where he is considering he didn’t get his number. He continually chews on his lip until he tastes blood.</p><p>An hour later, Louis realizes that Harry isn’t going to show up. The alpha is almost two hours late and hasn’t reached out to the omega at all. Louis imagines he must look pathetic to the other patrons. He’s curled into the corner of the booth, his legs tucked underneath him. His mug of hot cocoa that he ended up getting after an hour of waiting has gone cold and his muffin has barely been picked at. He’s trying his very best to keep his tears at bay, but he feels wetness on his cheeks. Louis uses a sweater paw to wipe away his tears, scooting up and out of the booth. He slips his jacket on, going slowly in hopes that Harry will actually show up in the next minute, as slim as that possibility sounds.</p><p>The omega brings his dirty dishes to the designated area, giving the cashier a thankful grin, no matter how pathetic he may look. With a final sniffle, he exits and makes his way back to campus.</p><p>When Louis gets home, he has more tears on his face, both dry and fresh. He slips off his coat, hanging it up before removing the rest of his clothing. He goes into his bathroom, about to take a quick shower before he catches sight of himself in his mirror yet again.</p><p>While he felt sexy in his skin yesterday, he’s now hyper analyzing every inch of his body.</p><p>Could he have been right? Maybe Harry remembered his tummy from when he did Louis’ piercing and realized that he was too disgusting to be loved. He knows in his subconscious that he’s being a bit dramatic to assume such a thing, but he’s too sad to think clearly.</p><p>He’s always been incredibly insecure since he was a young boy, and this sudden disappointment is reopening freshly healed wounds. He can’t help but project his insecurities about himself onto Harry, believing that the alpha must have seen everything that he hated about himself and agreed that he wasn’t worth it. Before Louis knows it, he’s got tears dripping down his face and onto his collarbones, his heart heavy. </p><p>The boy takes a quick shower, avoiding his tummy entirely aside from cleaning his piercing, and goes to sleep immediately after, trying desperately and failing to suppress his hurt and disappointment of the day.</p><p>/　　/　　 /　　/　 /<br/>
　　＿n＿<br/>
　／//|ヾ ＼　/　/<br/>
　⌒⌒|⌒⌒<br/>
/　　 |∧_∧　/　 /<br/>
　　　|･ω･`)<br/>
　/　 Oと　 )　/　/<br/>
　 　 しーＪ｡｡｡｡｡</p><p><br/>
“Leave me alone…”</p><p>“Lou, let me in!”</p><p>“Go away, please.”</p><p>“Lou, for the love of Christ, please let me in.”</p><p>Zayn is currently outside of Louis’ dorm, four days since the omega was stood up by Harry. He practically had to beg the omega at the front desk of the building to let him in, alphas typically not allowed in without direct permission from the omega they’re here to see, but he was able to get in when he explained the severity of the situation. Zayn needed to know that his best friend was okay. Louis had called out twice and skipped three classes. Call him dramatic, but he can’t be productive in the state that he’s in.</p><p>His sadness has only deepened over the past few days, not able to stop overthinking everything. Louis has wondered if Harry asked him out in the first place as a joke, perhaps to humiliate him. He knows that he’s an awkward boy, obviously innocent and inexperienced, and wonders if Harry thought it’d be funny to get the virginal omega to like him and then stand him up as a cruel joke. Part of Louis knows that that’s far fetched, the alpha didn’t seem like the type to be so heartless, but then again he has only had two conversations with him, he needs to understand that he doesn’t know the alpha as much as he pretends to. It hurts, but Harry obviously isn’t the man he’d hoped that he would be.</p><p>“Lou, please. I just want to help.”</p><p>Louis frowns, feeling guilty for dragging his friend into this and getting him worried over his pathetic problems. He gets up slowly, walking over to the door and opening it timidly. He’s immediately pulled into a hug.</p><p>“It’s okay, babes. It’s okay.”</p><p>The dam breaks at that, the omega sobbing into his best friend’s chest. Zayn rubs his back through it, allowing him to release his emotions.</p><p>After a good five minutes of sniffles and tears, Louis pulls back with sad eyes. Zayn coos, continuing to rub his best friend’s back. Louis appreciates Zayn more than he could ever put into words.</p><p>“What happened, Lou? I’m guessing the date didn’t go very well?”</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>“What do you m-”</p><p>“He never showed up.” Louis interrupts glumly.</p><p>Zayn’s face turns stony. “Excuse me?”</p><p>The omega sniffles. “He stood me up. Waited for over an hour and a half and he never came. Felt so humiliated.”</p><p>The alpha holds the angry look on his face, but brings Louis into another hug, rubbing his back again. “Fuck him, Lou. What a cunt. I’m going to kick his ass if I ever meet him in the streets.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head, “Not worth it. Just wanna cry and get over it.”</p><p>They sit there in that position for the next few minutes until Zayn breaks the silence. “Why’d you call out and skip your classes?”</p><p>The omega shrugs. “Was sad. Knew I couldn’t be productive like that.”</p><p>Zayn’s voice is cautious as he speaks next. “Lou, you can’t let a boy get to you like this that everything around you gets put on hold. I understand that you liked him, but you’re better off without him. And thankfully you’ve only met him twice, it won’t be too hard to forget about him.” Louis looks up, his eyes welling up with tears yet again for what feels like the hundredth time in the past four days. Zayn panics. “I’m sorry, Lou, didn’t mean to offend you.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head. “Didn’t offend me. I just can’t help it though. Of course I’m upset that Harry obviously doesn’t like me, I liked him so much and couldn’t stop thinking about him, but I’ve waited all my life for a date. It sounds so pathetic and cheesy, but I’ve wanted to be taken on a first date since I was just a little boy. To have my hand held over the table, and to ask each other silly questions, and to be <em> wanted </em>. I’m sorry you have to hear about this, I know it’s boring and just sad.”</p><p>Zayn shakes his head. “No, Lou, I’m your best friend. I’ll always be here to listen to you, no matter what. You don’t have to feel alone, you can always speak to me.” Louis smiles with emotions swimming in his eyes. “And I know you won’t believe me, but it’s Harry’s loss. You’re gonna find your perfect alpha one day and he’ll be perfect for you, I just know it. Can’t wait to give my best man speech at your wedding one day.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zayn ends his sentence with a wink, chuckling along as Louis bursts into giggles. The small boy hugs his best friend again. “Thank you, Zaynie. You’re the best fake brother I could ever have.”</p><p>The alpha laughs, hugging back. “Same to you, Lou. Same to you.”</p><p>ฺ　   ____     <br/>
૮₍´ ｡ ' ꒳ ' ｡`₎ა      ♡<br/>
   (    っc   )<br/>
　   ∪  ∪</p><p>Another week has passed and Louis is feeling better. He still isn’t fully healed, the date situation from less than a month ago is still a sore spot for him, but he’s functioning again. There are also a few changes in his life, though nothing major.</p><p>He finds himself avoiding the mall at any chance, not wanting to be in a position where it’s even possible that he could be faced with Harry. He would rather not put himself in such a painful and humiliating situation. He’s also deactivated his Tumblr. He was about to refollow OmegaTamer again since Harry was out of the picture, but he was put off when he logged back in to find multiple follow requests from new accounts. He can’t explain it, but it gave him an uneasy feeling. He figured the app was more trouble than it was worth and decided to just deactivate altogether.</p><p>He’s currently at work alone, placing some freshly-baked brownies in the pastry case, when the bell above the front door dings. His breath hitches when he sees who it is.</p><p>“Louis?”</p><p>The omega in question bites his lip, giving a timid wave. “Hi.”</p><p>“Oh, darling. How have you been?” Bebe asks, her face worried. “Haven’t heard much from you lately.”</p><p>Louis is confused by that, especially considering that he’s spoken to the beta only a few times. “Yeah, I’ve been a bit… to myself lately.”</p><p>“Oh doll, I’m sorry. You look so drained, just like Harry.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t know why, but his whole body goes rigid at the sound of Harry’s name. He figured she wouldn’t bring him up, assuming she knows the situation. “Oh, really? Why is he ‘drained?’” He doesn’t ask rudely, just genuinely curious.</p><p>“He didn’t tell me about what happened last Friday when you guys’ date was scheduled, but he’s looked torn up ever since the following day.”</p><p>The omega scoffs, making Bebe furrow her brows, offended. He covers it with a cough. “Sorry, a bit of a sore throat. Anyways, I hope he feels better. Things haven’t been too great for me either.” He whispers ‘he should know’ bitterly under his breath.</p><p>When he looks back at her, she looks confused. “Did something happen, babe?”</p><p>He waves her off, feigning nonchalance. “Nothing much, you can ask Harry about it.”</p><p>“Like I said, he won’t mention what happened. All I know is he’s been really quiet and down, really unlike himself.”</p><p>That confuses the omega even more. Both times Louis has spoken to him, he’s been quiet. Was the Harry he was speaking to even the <em> real </em> Harry?</p><p>“I hope he feels better.”</p><p>After Louis takes Bebe’s order and hands it off to her, easy banter going between them as he prepares her order, she gives him a serious look again. “Please talk to him, Louis. He’s been really off and I can’t figure out why. I’m worried about him.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t say what he wants to, that it’s Harry’s own fault that they’re in this position, but it takes a lot of willpower to hold his tongue. “Have a nice day, Bebe. It was really nice seeing you.</p><p>She nods, understanding that he can’t make that promise to speak to Harry. “Hope to see you soon, Hun. Take care of yourself please.”</p><p>“You as well, thank you.”</p><p>, , ,<br/>
　　／￣￣ヽ￣￣＼<br/>
　∠　　レ |　　⌒ヽ<br/>
　　＼＿＿ノ丶　　)|<br/>
　　 (_と＿_ノ⊂ニノ</p><p>Louis shouldn’t be surprised when Harry shows up at his job two days later, but he is. He was hoping to go at least a year without seeing the alpha, London being a big city. He doesn’t see Harry enter, rather he hears him. Loudly.</p><p>The omega is in the backroom, once again looking a mess. He’s put in a significant amount of less effort into his looks ever since he was stood up. He figures that if he was stood up at his best, it doesn’t even matter. His hair is messy, not even in the cute way that he likes, his grey sweater is old and hanging off his left shoulder, the sleeves rolled at his wrists considering how oversized the garment is. His leggings have a small rip on the inner thigh from his thick thighs constantly rubbing together, and his vans are scuffed and clearly well-worn. He’s certainly not at his peak.</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>The omega’s head pops up from where he was kneeling, carefully putting a bundt cake in the oven. Zayn never curses like that at work, especially not at customers. This can’t be good.</p><p>Before he can even see who his best friend is screaming at, he smells him. Smoked mahogany mixed with espresso, strong and rich even over the potpourri of pastries wafting throughout the bakery.</p><p>“Why are you even yelling at me? I’ve done nothing to you, just let me speak to him.”</p><p>Louis feels like his heart could beat out of his chest at the sound of Harry’s voice after so long of not hearing it. Even with anger evident in his tone, he still sounds collected and calm.</p><p>“Why should I? So you can hurt him again? Just stay the fuck away from him, you’ve done enough.”</p><p>There’s silence for several minutes, Louis wondering if Harry had just left but internally knowing that couldn’t be possible considering the bell above the front door hasn’t jingled indicating anyone entering or leaving. Before he can think too much, he hears Harry again. “Hurt him? I would never do that.”</p><p>Zayn scoffs, “Okay mate, that’s why I had to comfort him fo-”</p><p>“Z.” Louis reveals himself from the kitchen, Harry sucking in a breath. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t, Lou! Hasn’t he don-”</p><p><em> “Zayn. </em> I wasn’t asking.” He turns to look at the curly haired alpha. His voice shakes as do his hands. He hides them behind his back so he can’t be embarrassed further. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” He sounds breathless. “Can we talk? Please?”</p><p>Louis bites his lip, unsure. “Harry, please. I can’t do this.” He feels dramatic, but he can’t pretend that he’s not incredibly upset from the whole ordeal. He wishes Harry hadn’t even shown up.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to reach out to you for weeks, I just need to explain everything.”</p><p>The omega feels his eyes get misty against his better judgment. “How dare you? What is there to explain, you stood me up.”</p><p>The alpha gives him a pained look, mixed with panic. “Trust me, please, Lou. I know it doesn’t make sense right now, but I have to explain this.”</p><p>Louis feels tears on his cheeks, it feels like all he’s done for the past few weeks is just cry. He shakes his head. “I have to go. The muffins will burn.” He turns and scurries back to the kitchen, ignoring Harry’s pleas to hear him out.</p><p>♡?<br/>
         ／l、<br/>
　　 (ﾟ､ ｡｀ﾌ<br/>
　　 ｣　 "ヽ<br/>
　　()ιし(~)～</p><p>Louis is a wreck for the next few days. He keeps regretting not listening to Harry, wondering if it’s possible that the alpha truly did have a reasonable explanation for everything. He doubts it, but he can’t be too sure.</p><p>He can’t help being down on himself, feeling as though he’s a dumb, pathetic omega. He’s constantly crying over a man he’s spoken to less than a handful of times, and it’s frustrating because he can’t help himself. As much as he wishes it weren’t true, he really was hoping that something would have come out of his date with Harry. He’d hoped that it would go well and he’d be able to learn more about the mysterious alpha, and maybe he would be gone for Louis. Louis’ never experienced anything like that, he can only imagine.</p><p>The following day, he realizes that this isn’t fair. He’s torturing himself with unanswered questions that he has the ability to get the answers for. He doesn’t want to continue crying over a man who clearly didn’t like him enough to show him respect, and he wants to get all of this over with and behind him.</p><p>Sitting against the white leather seat in his car, he looks up at the mall’s sign. He’s been sitting here for a good ten minutes, preparing himself to confront Harry. He wants to demand answers and for the alpha to know that he isn’t some little omega that he can play with for shits and giggles. He has feelings and no matter what Harry says, he didn’t deserve the way he was treated. He deserves to be treated with respect.</p><p>Getting out of his car, his adrenaline is pumping. He is ready to find out what he did to be treated like that and to give the alpha a piece of his mind. Before he knows it, he’s walking through the door of Ink City.</p><p>Bebe looks shocked to see him. “Louis! How are you? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Louis gives her a nod in greeting. “Hey, Bebe. I need to speak to Harry please.”</p><p>The beta purses her lips, her expression apologetic. “He’s actually on lunch currently, did you want to wait for him?”</p><p>He nods thankfully, “Please.”</p><p>She smiles, “You can go wait in his studio if you’d like, he won’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh.” He gives her a smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>He walks to the alpha’s studio at the back of the shop, Harry’s smell strong as Louis shuts the door and hops onto the same table he got pierced on, using a stool in the corner of the room to boost himself up. He looks around, admiring all of the artwork that Harry’s made on the walls. The alpha is incredibly talented from what he’s seen.</p><p>As he waits, he begins to lose his confidence. His adrenaline has drained, replaced with anxiety about seeing the alpha again. Harry said he had a good explanation, but what if he was actually going to confess that this was all a joke to make him look like a pathetic loser? He already knows that that would break his spirit even more.</p><p>Louis is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice anyone enter the room, not until he hears a soft, “Louis?”</p><p>The omega’s head snaps up, looking up at the alpha who’s been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks. “Hi.”</p><p>Harry trips as he takes a step forward, going to place his bag of food on his drawing desk. “Oops.” Once he regains his composure, he looks back at Louis. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want to see me.”</p><p>Louis looks down before taking a deep breath, making eye contact with the alpha. “I don’t.” He sees Harry frown at that. “But I want answers, please. Why’d you do that to me?” As Harry’s about to respond, Louis continues. “I didn’t deserve that. I waited almost two hours for you, I was so excited to see you and you just left me there all alone. I’d never felt more pathetic in my life.” Louis feels himself about to cry again, but he uses his strength to keep his composure. He looks down at his lap, his voice going soft, “Please just tell me what I did wrong. Was this all just a joke to embarrass me?”</p><p>Harry gasps, making Louis look back up. There’s pain in his eyes. “No! No, Lou, please don’t think that. That’s the last thing I would ever do to you. You don’t deserve that, I swear I would never.”</p><p>The omega believes him, but he still needs answers. “Please explain to me what happened, I need to know.”</p><p>Harry sits down in his work stool, pinching the skin between his eyes. “Okay, just please promise you won’t freak out?”</p><p>“I can’t promise that.”</p><p>“Right.” His lips are pressed tight in a straight line, contemplating how to go about this. “Well, I need to confess something.”</p><p>Louis gives him a small nod of encouragement to go on.</p><p>“I know that you’re shortnsweet.” Louis’ jaw drops. Before he can speak, Harry says something that makes his blood run cold. “I’m OmegaTamer.”</p><p>The omega’s mind is whirling, not understanding. All the messages, the flirting, the <em>getting each other off. </em> What the- “So you <em> did </em>do this to humiliate me?!”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widen, “Wait, what?”</p><p>“You knew who I was and you did this to embarrass me, didn’t you? Why would you do that?”</p><p>The alpha panics as Louis starts crying. “No, no, Louis! Absolutely not, you have this all wrong.”</p><p>Louis removes his face from his hands, his eyes shining with tears. Harry desperately wants to reach out and comfort him, but knows now isn’t the time. He doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. “So what is it, then? What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>Harry reaches out to take one of Louis’ hands, the omega pulling it back quickly. Harry hides his hurt, giving Louis a serious look. “My alpha touch will calm you. I need you to be fully coherent while I explain this to you. I need you to understand what I’m telling you.” After a moment’s hesitation, Louis reaches out his hand, Harry grabbing it gently. “Alright, are you ready?” The omega nods. “I really need you to listen openly, okay? Please hear me out before making any assumptions.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath. “Alright. So, I made OmegaTamer about a year ago. I did it just for fun and was really into all the attention I was getting, but I was intrigued when I noticed a non-porn account constantly liking my posts. I was even more surprised to see the account consisted mostly of cute content.” Louis blushes, making Harry internally coo. “Accounts like that don’t usually interact with my content, as you can assume, so I took a liking to you. You never missed a single post, which had me even more intrigued. About a month after I noticed you always liking my content, you changed your bio. You mentioned being a male O, which I’d never even believed to be true considering I’d never met any of your kind before. I’m bi but only date omegas, so even though I have a preference for guys, I never thought I’d ever have a chance to have a male omega so I just stuck with girls. Finding out a male O actually existed and was interacting with my content and was basically a fan, I was ecstatic. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to interact back, which is when I messaged you and… yeah, you know what happened then.” </p><p>Louis’ cheeks are burning bright red at this point. “Yeah, I know. What does this have to do with standing me up?”</p><p>Harry cringes at the terminology. “Right, let me get to that.” He clears his throat. “So basically you know what we were doing online wasn’t anything serious, just getting off with someone else. The fact that I was even speaking with a male O was enough to get me excited.” Louis looks surprised at the blush dusting Harry’s cheeks. “But you know, nothing serious. I never planned on asking you to meet up or anything like that. I’m not a fan of hookups because I get too attached too quickly. So then fast forward and I’m at work and you show up. I obviously had never met you and didn't know who you were, but I thought you were beautiful.”</p><p>The omega’s jaw drops. “Really? You barely spoke to me.” </p><p>Harry gives a small chuckle, “Yeah. I was trying to act nonchalant so you couldn’t tell how attracted I was to you. Thought that would be a little unprofessional. But anyways, I thought I’d lost my chance to pursue anything with you when you left and I hadn’t asked you out or anything. But then an hour or two later, Bebe came into my studio and said how you forgot your bag. I waited a bit to call you to let you know about it so I wouldn’t sound too eager, and I knew that was the perfect excuse to get you to come back and ask you out. And thankfully, you said yes.”</p><p>Louis can’t believe what he’s hearing. Doesn’t know if he should believe it just yet. Still hasn’t pieced together everything. </p><p>“So obviously we planned out our date and I was over the moon. Told Bebe all about it and she was already ‘shipping us,’ whatever that means.” Louis giggles, making Harry give him an endeared look. He continues, “that’s when one of my coworkers overheard us and reminded me that I already had an appointment scheduled during our date. One of my biggest clients had booked me a month prior and I’d be fucking myself over if I canceled last minute, especially considering she’s friends with many of my other clients. It would just be a bad look.”</p><p>The blue-eyed boy gives him an understanding nod. “I get that, that makes total sense. But that doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me. I would’ve been fine moving the date.”</p><p>The alpha sighs. “Well, that’s when I pieced everything together. I went to call you later that night and your number was already saved on my phone. As shortnsweet.”</p><p>Everything clicks for Louis. “I blocked your number.”</p><p>“Yeah, thought you figured out that I was OmegaTamer and thought I was a freak.”</p><p>Louis gasps, “No! I felt like I’d be cheating if I still had contact with the person who had been getting me off if we started going out. I wanted to just end everything to avoid any mishaps.”</p><p>Harry laughs, “You know, this is actually kind of funny.”</p><p>The omega pouts, “Not funny. I feel so bad.”</p><p>The alpha continues, “Don’t feel bad. I sent you a text explaining everything the night that I asked you out, but checked back the next night after my appointment when I realized you’d never responded. It took me a while to understand why my calls and texts weren’t even going through to you. I went to message you on Tumblr to apologize and explain, but realized that you blocked me on there too. I made a couple of accounts to contact you with, but you never accepted my follow requests. I didn’t know where you worked, and I obviously would never look into your file to find out where you live or your place of employment or anything like that. I was stuck and thought my shot with you had passed.”</p><p>Louis is teary-eyed yet again. “I’m sorry. I got scared that I kept getting follow requests from new accounts, thought someone was trying to stalk me or something. Why didn’t you call me from another phone?”</p><p>“I was only with Bebe the night I found out the text never went through and that you’d probably shown up to the cafe for our date. I didn’t feel comfortable telling her everything and why I’d need her phone to get into contact with you. Didn’t think you’d be comfortable with me telling her about our first interactions online.”</p><p>Louis nods understandingly, not knowing how to react. “Wow,” He breathes out.</p><p>“Yeah, not the best story honestly.”</p><p>The omega agrees easily, “No, not at all. I should have listened when you came to the bakery. Or when Bebe told me to talk to you.”</p><p>Harry shakes his head, “No, Lou. It’s okay, none of this is your fault.” Louis realizes his hand is still being held when he feels Harry’s thumb rub the back of his. He looks down and sees how significant the difference in size between their hands is, giving him a funny feeling inside. Harry clears his throat again, gaining Louis’ attention. “Would you be willing to give me another shot to take you out?”</p><p>The omega is nodding before the question is even all the way out of Harry’s mouth, a shy smile playing on his lips. Harry laughs, giving the back of Louis’ tiny hand a kiss. The omega’s eyes shoot open, a spark igniting in him.</p><p>.◜◝--◜◝     ｡ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ。<br/>
(。・㉨・)つ━✩ ･ *。<br/>
⊂ 　   ノ 　　　･°<br/>
  しㅡＪ　　　°。+ * 。<br/>
　　　　　　　　　. ･°<br/>
　　　　　　　　　° ｡ﾟ ﾟ･｡･ﾟ ﾟ。<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　ﾟ。 　   ｡ﾟ<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　　ﾟ ･｡･ﾟ </p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>“For the last time, Lou, you look great.”</p><p>The omega rolls his eyes at his best friend’s voice crackling through the phone, Louis showing off his outfit for his first date with Harry on FaceTime with Zayn.</p><p>Louis can’t believe it considering how betrayed he had felt by Harry, but he'd completely understood the alpha’s explanation and forgave him almost immediately. Call him naive, but he has a forgiving heart and understood where Harry was coming from. He was willing to give the alpha a second chance and he just hopes it goes the way he’d expected the first one to go.</p><p>Zayn was not so open to the idea of his best friend going back to the man who broke his heart. He immediately told Louis “no you will not!” when the omega said he was going to go on another date with Harry, but he agreed when Louis explained the entire situation and begged him to be supportive. Louis obviously didn't go into <em>all </em>the details, but it was enough for Zayn. He understands that there was a big misunderstanding between the two, and he won’t be the one to keep his best friend from pursuing love or being happy. If Harry ever hurts him again though, Zayn promises to kill him with his bare hands.</p><p>“Thanks, Z. I just hope it goe- oh wait! He’s here! Bye, Zaynie, love you!” The omega hangs up quickly and runs out of the bathroom into his living area, opening the door and taking in Harry’s appearance.</p><p>The alpha is wearing a black sweater along with a deep red beanie. He’s also got on a pair of dark skinny jeans, brown boots, and Louis’ favorite, tons of rings. They’re the rings that Louis saw in the nudes that Harry would send him under the alias <em>OmegaTamer</em>. He blushes at the memory, trying to ignore it for now. He picks his jaw up from off the ground when he sees the alpha smirking at him.</p><p>“These are for you.” He brings his right hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of daffodils. Louis beams with pink cheeks. “They represent new beginnings.”</p><p>“Oh, Harry, you shouldn’t have. Thank you.” He takes the bouquet from the alpha’s ginormous hand, bringing it to his nose.</p><p>The alpha’s eyes rake down Louis' form, “You look beautiful, Lou.”</p><p>The omega is wearing an oversized baby blue sweater underneath a puffy jacket, due to the chill in the air at this hour. Black skinnies are on his legs, rolled to his ankles. He’s got some black vans on his feet, his ankles bare and delicate. His hair is in a perfect fringe peeking out from underneath a lavender beanie. He's got a scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck as well as mittens covering his tiny hands, both of them matching the hue of his beanie. He feels cute and comfy and Harry’s compliment adds a blush to his cheeks.</p><p>The pair hold hands as they make their way downstairs to Harry’s car. The alpha owns a black <a href="https://www.carscoops.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/wald-black-bison-w463a-mercedes-g-class-g63-g550-body-kit-front-bumper-fender-arch-set-black-2019-2020.jpg">G Wagon</a> that makes Louis’ jaw form an “O” shape. Harry laughs at his reaction, opening the passenger side door for his date.</p><p>Louis looks dauntingly up at his seat, biting his lip. He goes to climb inside, struggling immensely. It’s not long before he lets out a squeak at the feeling of Harry’s large hands on his hips, hoisting him up. Louis hides his embarrassment behind a giggle, Harry laughing along when he gets to his own seat. “Is that gonna become a habit for us?”</p><p>The omega laughs again, remembering how Harry did the same when he gave him his piercing. He shrugs cutely, “I guess so.”</p><p>When they pull up outside of their destination, Louis bites his lip at what he sees. His eyes drift to the alpha's when he hears the man clear his throat, "New beginnings, right?"</p><p>Louis giggles and bravely grabs Harry's hand over the center console, smiling sweetly. "New beginnings," He confirms.</p><p>They link their hands together again after Harry helps Louis out of the car once more, the omega feeling flattered as the taller man opens the front door of the building for him. The tiny boy looks around the establishment with warmth sinking into his bones. This is far from how he felt the last time he was here.</p><p>They're at the same cafe that Harry "stood him up" at, the alpha wanting them to experience the date that they should have had that day. He hadn't told Louis where they were going because he wanted it to be a surprise, just told him to dress comfortably.</p><p>Louis drags Harry by the hand to the same booth that he sat in on that terribly upsetting afternoon. He curls into the same spot he'd been last time, that original feeling of excitement coursing through his veins in anticipation of their date.</p><p>The omega fiddles with his fingers as Harry gets up to place their order. He's trying to hide the smile on his face, not wanting to look silly and overly excited. He gives up after a minute or so when he realizes his attempts are fruitless, his giddiness getting the best of him. </p><p>The boy's smile widens when his treats are placed in front of him by big, tattooed hands covered in rings. He looks up as Harry sits in front of him, the alpha mirroring his own smile.</p><p>As Louis is unpeeling the liner from his cupcake, he looks up at the sound of his date chuckling. He tilts his head in confusion, "What's so funny?"</p><p>Harry shrugs, a smile still on his lips as he brings his attention back to his own order. He got himself a large breakfast tea with almond milk, lightly sweetened with a pump of brown sugar syrup, as well as a slice of warmed cinnamon babka. </p><p>The omega pouts and puts his cupcake back on the tiny plate, crossing his arms across his slight chest. "Hey! What is it?"</p><p>The alpha looks back up, his smile more fond than amused now. He reaches across the table to gently grab Louis' much smaller hand, "I swear, darling, it's nothing."</p><p>Louis can't tear his eyes away from the way Harry's hand is completely swallowing his own. The simple fact that he's so much <em>smaller</em> than Harry drives him crazy, not that he'd ever admit it. He's brought out of his stupor when Harry rubs a thumb on the back of his hand, making the omega look back up. He's still got the same smile on his face, bringing Louis' hand up for a kiss.</p><p>The omega squeaks and slides his hand out of Harry’s own to bring both of his up to his face, trying to hide his burning cheeks, "Harry! Don't fluster me already, this is only date one!"</p><p>When Harry lets out a honk-like laugh, Louis peeks at him from between his fingers. The man is now staring at him with an amused smirk, "So that means there will be more than one?"</p><p>Louis playfully bristles, bringing his attention back to his goodies and continuing to unwrap his cupcake. When he sneakily peeks back up at the alpha once his cupcake is unwrapped, he sees the man smiling at Louis' order. The omega ignores it and takes a bite of his baked good.</p><p>He'd decided to get a chocolate cupcake with coffee-flavored swiss buttercream, as well as an extra sweet toasted marshmallow-flavored latte with oat milk and whipped cream. He's never been much of a coffee person, but he finds himself craving it more and more as the days pass.</p><p>After taking a sip of his latte from the round, light pink mug provided to him by the bakery, he hears another chuckle. When he looks back up at Harry, the alpha reaches a large hand out.</p><p>"You’ve got a little cream," Harry says under his breath as he gently wipes the residue from the corner of the omega's mouth. Louis' eyes stay glued to Harry's face, watching the concentration on his face as he wipes his mouth.</p><p>"Thank you," Louis says softly, overwhelmed by Harry's touch, "I'm prone to messiness. Always leave the bakery with flour and powdered sugar all over me."</p><p>The alpha smiles fondly once more, bringing his hand back to the omega's, "Cute." He smiles wider at Louis' blush. "I'll have to visit sometimes to see for myself."</p><p>After their date, they decide to go to Louis’ dorm to watch a film. Harry helps the small boy into his seat again, Louis giggling and no longer feeling embarrassed by it.</p><p>When they get to the door of Louis’ dorm, he looks up at Harry with a shy look. He doesn’t meet the alpha’s gaze. “Oh, H?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asks, curious as to what’s wrong.</p><p>“I just gotta warn you of something a little silly.”</p><p>Harry nods encouragingly. “What is it, Lou?”</p><p>“Well,” Louis begins, blushing, “my room isn’t like most boys.”</p><p>Harry furrows his brows, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hm, I’ll just show you.” He unlocks the door, pushing it open.</p><p>Harry smiles at what he sees. Inside, the walls are pink and there are plushies <em>everywhere. </em> Sanrio, Rilakkuma, Line Friends, Amuse, Mamegoma, any plushie you could imagine, Louis has it. All pastel in color and soft to the touch, there’s a ton. Harry turns to Louis who’s already looking at him in anticipation of his reaction. He leans down and places a kiss on the omega’s forehead, Louis giving a small gasp. “It’s adorable, Lou. Matches you perfectly.”</p><p>Louis giggles and hugs Harry, grateful that he’s not being judged for his little loves. He drags Harry to his bed to sit down once they’ve taken off their coats and shoes, then turns to turn on the television for them to look for a film. Harry quirks a brow at what he finds on the bed, smirking. “Oh, Lou? Look at what we have here.”</p><p>The omega freezes, fearing that he may have left something naughty on his bed, but simply blushes when he sees what’s there. The bunny plushie that Harry let him keep from the first day they met. “O-oh, right. Little old Charles the Bun.”</p><p>Harry laughs at the name Louis gave the plushie. “That’s cute that you kept him. And that he’s the only one on your bed.”</p><p>Louis gives a coy smile, “I snuggle him every night. He’s my favorite.”</p><p>The alpha’s eyes soften, “I have a confession.” He continues when Louis raises his brows, “Bebe didn’t give me him to help you relax. We don’t have stuffed animals at the shop. I got him for you at a shop nearby the parlor because I wanted you to feel comfortable, and I thought you’d like him considering the little character on your sweater. Figured you’d like this type of stuff.”</p><p>The omega jumps on the alpha’s lap, hugging him tightly. He squeals. “That’s so cute! Thank you, Harry, you’re so sweet.”</p><p>An hour later, the two are cuddling on the twin-sized bed. Louis is practically on Harry’s lap considering the alpha takes up almost the entire mattress.</p><p>“Next time, we can go to my apartment. Got a king-size mattress, can fit us both comfortably.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Louis giggles, “I’m pretty comfortable right now.”</p><p>Harry raises his brows, “Oh, really? You like being in my lap?”</p><p>Louis blushes, giggling shyly. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>The alpha reaches over, tickling the omega on top of him. He flips them over, Louis squealing and laughing. “S-stop! Harry, please!”</p><p>Harry laughs along, stopping with his hands holding Louis’ wrists down. They both pause, realizing the compromising position that they’re in. Louis notices Harry staring at his lips and bites down, making the alpha give his wrists a squeeze. Louis holds his breath as Harry leans in, planting his lips on Louis’ own.</p><p>The omega squeaks, Harry’s right hand moving to the side of Louis’ face while his left holds his weight up from crushing his tiny boyfriend. With Louis’ hands free, he wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck.</p><p>They break apart soon after what feels like an hour for Louis but was actually only a few moments. The alpha smiles fondly when he sees the hazy look in Louis’ blue eyes. “That good, huh?”</p><p>Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling on the sides. “The best. Better than I could have imagined.”</p><p>“You’ve imagined us kissing?” Harry asks suggestively.</p><p>The omega giggles with a shy nod. “Once or twice. Best first kiss ever.”</p><p>The alpha quirks a brow, “That was your first kiss?” Louis nods again, afraid of Harry’s response. “Well, I’m glad I could be the one to be your first.”</p><p>Louis smiles and pulls Harry down for another.</p>
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1tl8opc r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">.　　 ／/　 　　　　　　☆<br/>
　　 /　 ;　　　.                      。ﾟ<br/>
　。|　　:<br/>
　　|　　　'i,　૮₍ ⸝⸝´ ˘ `⸝⸝ ₎ა<br/>
☆　 'i　　　 ﾄ､_( ヽ∩∩ ) ___ ,　　.<br/>
　.　　'i　　　　￣￣￣￣　　;'<br/>
　　　　丶,　　　　　　　,／　　。ﾟ　☆<br/>
　。ﾟ　　　　' ｰ- - - - '´´</span>
      </p></div></div></div><p>After the pair’s first date, the two find any excuse to see one another. Whether it’s on work breaks, date nights, or Harry having lunch with Louis on campus during his gaps, the two can’t get enough of each other. They have another date planned for tonight and Louis can’t wait.</p><p>They’ve been on six other official dates since their first, not counting all the other days where they just hang out with one another, and each time they end the night with a makeout session. Louis has learned that kissing Harry is probably his favorite thing ever, and they find themselves stealing kisses from each other more often than not.</p><p>Louis really wants to be Harry’s boyfriend. He wants to be Harry’s and for Harry to be his. The feeling he gets when in the tall alpha’s arms is unlike anything Louis has ever experienced, and he wants it for as long as he can have it. Laying in bed with Harry and getting peppered with kisses may not sound like much, but to Louis it’s everything.</p><p>Not only does he want to be proudly shown off as Harry’s boyfriend, but he wants Harry to be his first. Louis is 21 and he wants to be made love to, he feels ready, and most importantly, he wants for the older man to be the one to share his first experience with. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he wouldn’t mind Harry being his first and only. He thinks it may be a bit too soon to be thinking like that, but he’s over the moon right now, sue him.</p><p>Louis finds himself outside of Harry’s apartment at 6 PM, this being his fourth time here. They’ve watched countless movies together since they’ve begun seeing one another, and they like to alternate between their homes. The alpha told him to dress comfy for Louis to stay overnight, so he’s dressed in a pair of baby pink pajama pants littered with pictures of Cogimyun, along with an oversized white shirt with the same character printed big and bold on the center under his coat as he knocks on the door. He doesn’t wait long before the door swings open, Harry dressed in only a pair of grey sweatpants that leave little to the imagination. Not that Louis cares. His attention is drawn elsewhere.</p><p>If Louis thought that Harry was covered in tattoos before, he didn’t know the half of it. He’s <em>covered. </em> Both arms are covered in black ink, while his torso has smaller designs scattered around tastefully, trailing up his neck. Louis could be drooling, but he doesn’t care. He can’t quite pay attention to anything other than the man in front of him.</p><p>Harry pulls Louis into a hug, snapping the smaller of the two out of his stupor. Louis hugs back after a moment, stretching his arms to wrap around Harry’s broad chest.</p><p>“Missed you,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ soft hair. He plants a kiss there before pulling back to look Louis in the eye, a warm smile on his face.</p><p>Louis’ cheeks pinken despite Harry constantly giving him compliments and expressing how much he likes him. He can’t wrap his head around how such a beautiful man likes him this much. His younger self would have never believed it. He could cry just thinking about it.</p><p>“It’s only been two days, H.” Louis teases.</p><p>Harry squeezes him tighter. “Two days too many.”</p><p>The alpha helps Louis get out of his coat and get settled at the dining table, teasing Louis for how cute he looks in his pajamas. He loves seeing Louis get bashful, thinks it’s adorable. He tells him to go sit on the couch while he prepares their dinner plates for them. Louis waits only a few minutes before Harry comes out with fresh bowls of farfalle with alfredo sauce and shrimp. The omega gives Harry a sweet kiss as a thank you.</p><p>An hour later, after having Boston creme pie for dessert and brushing their teeth, they’re kissing on the couch while "Crazy, Stupid, Love" plays on the screen. Louis had initially teased Harry for putting on such a generic date film, but it ended up working in both of their favors.</p><p>Louis is moaning as Harry sucks on his neck, grabbing at the alpha’s dark curly hair. He finds himself grinding down on Harry’s thigh, feeling so needy. “H-harry, please. Please, more.”</p><p>Harry releases his mouth from Louis’ neck with a loud, wet “pop,” leaning back and smirking at the mark on his neck, no doubt to be dark and noticeable the following day. He looks up at Louis on his lap and his nostrils flare when he smells slick. “You smell so good.” He goes back to sucking on the opposite side of the omega’s delicate neck.</p><p>After a minute, Louis pulls Harry back by his hair. “Harry, want more please.” He pleads while continuing to grind down.</p><p>Harry gives him a serious look, “You mean-?”</p><p>Louis nods enthusiastically, desperately. “Please, want it so bad. Want you to be my first.”</p><p>The alpha’s eyes darken, grabbing Louis by the backs of his thighs. Louis gives a tiny scream from the sudden movement, noticing Harry is bringing them to his bedroom. He holds onto the back of Harry’s neck as he’s held on the run to the room.</p><p>Before he knows it, he’s being gently placed on the bed. “Gonna make love to you, baby. Gonna make sure you have the best first time possible. Give you what you deserve.”</p><p>Louis’ blushing throughout Harry’s spiel, ready to have his virginity taken by this beautiful man who he can see himself falling in love with. He doesn’t want to say it just yet, but he thinks he may already be in love. Everything is still so new to him, he doesn’t know if it’s okay to fall in love so quickly. <em> Is this how it is for everyone? </em>He questions to himself on most nights.</p><p>Harry gets back on top of Louis, a feeling that the omega has come to love in itself. The heavy pressure of this beast of a man on top of himself is so comforting to him, he could sleep every night with Harry cuddling him and cocooning him in his natural warmth.</p><p>The green-eyed man starts peppering kisses along Louis’ neck again as his hands go to his tee-shirt, reaching underneath to lay a warm hand on his stomach. Louis freezes, pulling Harry’s hand away and moving away from him, towards the headboard. A look of hurt crosses Harry’s face before it’s replaced with worry. “Lou, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head, looking down embarrassed. “You touched my stomach.”</p><p>Harry gives him a slight smile, trying to ease the tension. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”</p><p>The omega bites his lip. “It’s gross.”</p><p>The alpha’s jaw drops slightly before he closes it again, getting a sympathetic look on his face. “Oh, Lou.” He crawls to the omega, hugging him close. “Nothing about you is even remotely close to being considered ‘gross.’ You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” When he feels Louis shake his head, he hugs him tighter. “I’m not kidding, you’re so stunning and I’ve been gone for you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Gonna spend every day worshipping you until you realize how stunning you are to me; how stunning you are to the entire world.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t stop him as he lays him back down, crawling down his body until he’s near his tummy. Harry looks up at him, his eyes asking for permission to lift his shirt. Louis nods meekly and Harry lifts it up carefully.</p><p>The first thing Harry does is press his lips to the soft skin. Louis looks shocked, bringing a hand down to lace with Harry’s own. “So beautiful, every inch of you. Don’t know how you can’t see it. Gonna make sure you always know how perfect you are to me.”</p><p>He looks at Louis’ belly button piercing, “Looks so hot on you. <em> You’re </em> so hot.”</p><p>He removes his shirt entirely, pressing kisses on every bare inch of Louis’ skin. When he lightly touches Louis’ left nipple, the omega lets out a high-pitched whimper and instantly grabs onto the bedsheets. Harry smirks, hiding that tidbit of information in his mind for later.</p><p>It’s not long before Harry is holding onto the hem of Louis’ pajama bottoms, shimmying them down an inch before stopping. He groans when he sees blue silk peeking out from underneath his pants. “God, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He removes Louis’ pants entirely before leaning back, looking at the stunning creature in front of him, laid out on his bed.</p><p>He looks angelic, is the thing. He’s practically glowing, Harry can’t comprehend how beautiful he is. His skin is golden in contrast to the powder blue silk panties fit snug on his hips. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>They make out for a while until Louis feels something poking his leg. He looks down and blushes bright red. “H, wanna do something about that?”</p><p>Harry looks him in the eye seriously, making sure that Louis is 100% clear that he can say no at any time. “You sure you want this still?”</p><p>Louis is nodding frantically, “So bad. Have wanted you for so long.”</p><p>That’s enough for Harry to remove his sweats and boxers, Louis’ mouth salivating at the sight. Harry is <em>huge. </em> Yes, Louis has seen his cock in photos from before they started seeing each other, but this is different. It’s so much bigger in person, must be at least nine inches long. He just hopes it fits inside of him.</p><p>“Will it fit in me?” The omega asks timidly.</p><p>That turns Harry on more than he’d like to admit. His small omega acknowledging how big he is, and how he’s about to be filled with his alpha cock. The mental picture is almost too much for him to handle. As much as he wants to fuck Louis right now, he cares most about his comfortability. “We can stop if you’re scared.”</p><p>“No!” Louis says in a high-pitched tone, not even caring how desperate he sounds. “Want you, please. Wanna be filled with you.”</p><p>Harry’s mind seems to short circuit at that, planting a hard kiss on Louis’ lips. “Gotta open you up first.” He says against his pink lips before moving down.</p><p>When Harry pulls down Louis’ panties, he groans again. Louis is fucking <em> small. </em>Harry knows he himself is big, but he didn't expect for his cock to be at least three times longer and thicker than Louis.’ The thought is so hot he can barely contain himself. He takes hold of Louis’ thighs and spreads them, his pupils dilating at the sight.</p><p>Louis is just so <em>wet </em>is the thing. His slick is already leaking and he smells so strong of his natural scent of milk tea and sugary cinnamon. Harry has never wanted to taste something so badly in his entire life.</p><p>That’s for another day though. Right now, he just needs to open Louis up and get inside of him. He brings his right hand up to Louis’ face, sticking out his pointer and middle finger. “Suck.” It’s not a question.</p><p>Louis does as he’s told, already showing the signs of the perfect submissive omega. He moans as he does so, loving the feel of Harry’s fingers pressing on his tongue. After just a few moments, with Harry’s cock bobbing as he watches the omega, he pulls his fingers out and reaches towards Louis’ hole. Louis whimpers as his hole is touched by someone other than himself, the feeling familiar yet so foreign. He’s panting within only a few moments of his hole being toyed with.</p><p>“You like that, baby?” Louis wordlessly nods frantically. Harry puts pressure on Louis’ hole, the boy welcoming him inside without any resistance.</p><p>After only a few minutes, Harry decides to remove his fingers to avoid Louis cumming already. The omega whines but stops quickly when Harry gets on top of him again, rubbing his cockhead against Louis’ warm, wet hole. “You ready, baby? Want my cock inside you?”</p><p>“Please, Harry, please. Want it so bad. Want you inside of me.” He tries to push down and get Harry’s cock inside of him.</p><p>Harry tsks before kissing Louis’ neck, beginning to push inside, having put on a condom already. Louis moans out, his body completely opening up for Harry’s huge cock.</p><p>When Harry is fully inside, Louis’ head spins, “Fuck me, fuck me <em> please </em>.”</p><p>The alpha begins fucking in steadily, being so turned on by hearing Louis curse for the first time. The omega bounces up the bed with every thrust, his tiny body taking Harry so well.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Louis hears before he feels pressure below his belly button. He looks down to see Harry’s hand on his stomach, and when he looks closer, he can see that his skin is protruding from Harry’s cock being so deep inside of him. “Look at that, look at how little you are. So fucking tiny, you can barely fit all of me inside of you. God, you’re so hot.”</p><p>Harry begins thrusting even harder, Louis holding onto the alpha’s wrists that are on his hips. “Please, H, wanna cum so bad. Please let me, please?” He knows he can’t cum unless given permission, but he needs it so bad.</p><p>“Cum for me, baby.” Louis hears before lips are on his again, Harry kissing him harder and with more passion than any of their other kisses. The omega moans into the kiss as he cums, feeling Harry release inside of him as well despite the condom trapping it all. He loves the feeling of Harry riding out his high inside of him, despite feeling completely spent and oversensitive himself.</p><p>Louis cringes when Harry pulls out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the bin. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Louis' eyes are closed when he feels Harry reach over and pull him into his side, kissing him on the lips. They lazily kiss, Harry licking into the omega’s mouth. The alpha is obviously the dominant of the pair, leading all of their kisses. Louis stays pliant and enjoys what’s given to him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Louis slurs when their lips separate, a dopey smile plastered on his face. Harry gives him another peck, “For what?”</p><p>“For making’ my first time so perfect. Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry smiles wider than Louis’ ever seen, dimples on full display. Louis reaches out and pokes his left one with a giggle. Harry gives him a fond look before blurting out, “Be my boyfriend.”</p><p>The omega beams, Harry’s favorite sight, and nods enthusiastically before rolling them over. He kisses Harry passionately while straddling the taller man.</p><p>♡　 |ヽ<br/>
　　| 〝ﾞﾞﾞﾞｯ―、<br/>
　 ミ ´꒳ ` 　 ／ :¨·.·¨:<br/>
　 (ヽ　　 (ヽミ `·.  i want headpats !<br/>
　  ﾐ　　　　　ﾐ      :¨·.·¨:<br/>
　   ﾐ　　　　　ﾐ      `·.  i want cuddles !<br/>
　　 ﾐ〟　　　 ｿ<br/>
　　　∪ﾞﾞﾞﾞ ヽ)<br/>
　　 　　 　ﾟ<br/>
Being Harry's boyfriend is something that Louis takes a lot of pride in, and the alpha feels the same to have the sweetest and most beautiful boy in the world always hanging off of one of his arms. The two have been attached at the hip ever since becoming official, never being seen apart.</p><p>Bebe always coos whenever she sees the two of them together. Harry, in all of his 6'3 glory with countless tattoos littering his skin, numerous piercings, and overall broadness always with his baby standing at a good 5'4 with his fluffy fringe, pink cheeks, and oversized sweaters that are always either pastel in color or embroidered with at least one Sanrio character. They're complete opposites at first look, but their relationship just <em>works</em>. They make one another happy and that makes enough sense for the both of them.</p><p>"Wanna go to the mall today, baby?"</p><p>The tiny omega gives a small smile from where he's perched on Harry's kitchen counter, nodding happily. "Yes, please! Wanna get some macarons from that little shop near H&amp;M, I like the coffee-flavored ones." He hides the fact that he's become such a big coffee fan since they met, Harry's scent adding to his love for the flavor.</p><p>Harry nods with a lazy smile, walking over to his boy. He rests his palms on Louis' thick thighs, giving the soft flesh a squeeze. He smirks at the slight reddening of his boyfriend's cheeks before spreading the thighs under his palms, stepping into the space between them. He sweeps Louis' fringe to the side before leaning in, planting a long kiss to his forehead. The omega preens, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. When he feels Harry slide his hands underneath his thighs, he wraps them around his waist.</p><p>"My shirt looks good on you, love," Harry says, his eyes raking down Louis' form.</p><p>It's actually Harry's shirt, is the thing. While the shirt had fits tightly around the alpha's broad chest, it completely drapes off of Louis' tiny form. Louis stole it this morning after sleeping over last night, the alpha having taken him out for dinner and a movie. The night had started with them enjoying a meal at an authentic Japanese restaurant, followed by feeding one another goodies and getting shushed by other patrons as they made silly commentary to each other between giggles. Their night had ended with a heated makeout session in Harry's huge bed. The alpha had his hand down the back of Louis' panties, fingering him as the omega moaned into his mouth, grinding their crotches together. Harry swallowed down every whine, loving the sounds his boy makes. They fell asleep soon after, both of their clothes strewn around the room. </p><p>The pair continue to enjoy being in one another's personal space, sharing sweet kisses between sips of tea. It's not long before they're sharing a deep kiss.</p><p>"Up you get," Harry says as he breaks their kiss, chuckling deeply as Louis chases after his lips as always. The alpha picks his boy up easily and lets out another sleepy, throaty laugh at the squeak he gets in return. Louis clings to him, hiding his face in his neck. The alpha rubs a large hand up and down his boyfriend's back, under Louis' (his) shirt. "C'mon, love. Let's take a bath."</p><p>Louis yawns loudly as he's set down on the bathroom counter next to the sink, stretching his arms out. His eyes widen when the alpha lowers his pants and underwear as if it's nothing, leaving him completely nude. Even though they've already seen one another naked on several occasions now, it doesn't change the fact that Louis is blown away by Harry's beauty every time. He's so <em>hot</em> is the thing, and it takes every ounce of restraint in the omega's tiny form to keep himself from leaking in his panties. "Like what you see?"</p><p>The omega squeaks, brought out of his inner thoughts. He shakes his head, ignoring Harry's smirk and starting to unbutton his shirt. He's concentrated on his nimble fingers working on unbuttoning his shirt when he feels Harry step up to him, the alpha's large hands replacing his own. He easily undoes each button, kissing Louis' neck as more and more skin is exposed. The omega bites his lip, his nipples hardening when Harry pulls his shirt off of his tiny form fully. Just as Louis feels Harry's lips about to reach his own, he squeals and grabs the alpha's broad shoulders at the feeling of being lifted. </p><p>Once he's placed gently in the warm water filled with bubbles and scented like green apples, he bristles. "Stop doing that, Harry! I need some warning when you're about to lift me."</p><p>Harry laughs as he gets into the bath behind him, wrapping him in his arms. "Aw, but it's so easy to just pick you up and do whatever I want with you." </p><p>Louis blushes at the double meaning as he feels Harry biting on his earlobe, lacing his fingers with the alpha's own around his chest. </p><p>They don't go much further than that, just Louis enjoying the feeling of being pampered and showered with kisses. He loves being doted on by his boyfriend, loves feeling loved and cared for. He feels like he's in heaven as his hair is lathered by Harry's large hands that have caressed every inch of his body, his skin thoroughly coated and scrubbed with gentle sweet-scented soaps. It isn't long before lust gets the better of the pair, Louis finding himself straddling Harry's lap as they tenderly kiss in the tub.</p><p>Water is splashing out from the sides of the tub as Louis rocks his hips into Harry's, his whimpers being swallowed by the latter. Harry's hands are gripping his waist, grinding Louis' ass onto his groin. The omega breaks their kiss to dig his teeth into Harry's shoulder, the sensation of the (massive) cock rubbing on his most intimate spot and catching on his hole with every drag driving him crazy. He's mouthing at the skin, Harry barely noticing the drool dripping out of his boy's mouth onto his shoulder. He's too concentrated on having as much skin-to-skin contact with his boy as possible, loving when he turns into a puddle of lust. "God, you're so beautiful, baby. So good for me."</p><p>Louis is whimpering louder now, rocking his hips as quickly and as hard as possible. He stills as he cums with a sharp gasp when Harry's cock slips into his hole an inch, clenching around the member and shaking hard. Harry holds him through it before he's slipping out, Louis reaching down to jack Harry off under the water. Their lips are locked once again, Harry occasionally nipping at Louis' bottom lip until he cums.</p><p>The pair has to get re-washed before getting ready for their mall day. Harry wears a black short-sleeved shirt with The Smiths on it, paired with dark blue jeans and boots. Louis on the other hand is wearing a slightly oversized white shirt with Korilakkuma on it, tucked into a pair of high waisted light wash jean shorts. An inch of pastel yellow socks are peeking out from beneath his lilac keds. </p><p>The omega is in his own happy little bubble while Harry catches multiple omegas in the mall cooing at the sight of them. Louis is clinging to Harry's arm as they walk, looking extra small next to his giant of a boyfriend. His head rests on the alpha's bicep as both of his hands hold one of Harry's own. He toys with the large rings as they walk, Harry smiling at his boy being so close to him. He can't get enough of Louis, he makes him feel whole. </p><p>The alpha instantly goes into protective mode when Louis lets out a dramatic gasp, his hands letting go of Harry's own to cover his mouth. "What is it, baby? Are you okay?"</p><p>Louis looks up cutely, his hands dropping to his chin to reveal a small smile, "Look, H! A boba stand, can we get some?"</p><p>Harry lets out a sigh of relief, leaning down to lay a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Of course, love, but please don't do that again. Just want you to be safe and happy."</p><p>As they're sitting down with their drinks, Harry laughs a bit. Louis quirks his head to the side with his lips still wrapped around his straw, furrowing his brows. He takes his mouth off of his straw before swallowing, "What's so funny?" He asks before immediately going back to his beverage.</p><p>Harry lets out a hum, his hand reaching across their small table to lace his fingers with Louis' again. He pretends he doesn't see Louis' cheeks pinken. "Oh, nothing. You're just cute is all." When Louis quirks a questioning brow, he continues, "You got coffee milk tea and a coffee macaron." When Louis doesn't catch on, he laughs. "Baby, that's my scent. Don't think I haven't noticed how much your love for coffee keeps growing."</p><p>Louis sputters, his cheeks blazing red. He points an accusatory finger towards Harry, trying to draw the attention away from himself. "Hey! What about you, mister? What about what you ordered?" They both look down towards the treats in front of Harry. "Brown sugar milk tea and a snickerdoodle? That's <em>my</em> scent! You love my scent as much as I love yours!"</p><p>This is the first time Louis has seen Harry blush this hard and he finds it to be the cutest sight he's ever laid eyes on. The alpha drops his head slightly before looking back up with a soft smile, "You're right, Lou. I love your scent. Sweetest things in the world, you and your scent."</p><p>The omega finds himself smiling for the rest of the day with his favorite person. Despite his sense of euphoria anytime that he's with Harry, he can't help wishing that the man mentioned loving something more than just his scent. </p><p>          ∩∩ ♡<br/>
         ( . .̫ . )<br/>
〃 ∩ ◜◝U-U◜◝<br/>
⊂ ⌒ ( 。・ ㉨ ・ )<br/>
ヽ _ つ＿/￣￣￣/<br/>
　 　 ＼/＿＿＿/</p><p>Weeks pass by and everything is perfect in Louis’ eyes.</p><p>He’s had the most perfect first date, the most perfect first kiss, and the most perfect first time. His dreams could’ve never compared to his current reality. He doesn’t think life could be any more perfect. Well, at least in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>As much as Louis has been over the moon every minute that he’s with Harry, there’s something that’s been plaguing his mind as of recently. Amidst all of the dates, kisses, and lovemaking, there’s just <em>one little thing he</em> can’t get off his mind.</p><p>OmegaTamer.</p><p>Harry wrote the absolute filthiest things on his Tumblr under OmegaTamer and Louis just wants all of it so badly. He wants to be thrown around, dommed, degraded, fucked hard; he just wants to be treated like nothing but a hole.</p><p>Just the thought has Louis on the verge of leaking whenever it pops in his mind. He wants it all so badly, and although he loves the sex they’ve been having, he craves more.</p><p>Harry’s nothing short of perfect. He’s so good in bed, fucks Louis deep and hard, but he uses only sweet language while doing so. And while Louis appreciates it, he just wants to be called a whore and spit on. He can’t help how he feels, and he knows Harry would be more than happy to oblige, but he can’t bring himself to bring it up.</p><p>Harry is coming over to Louis’ dorm tonight, where Louis is planning to seduce the alpha into dominating him and rearranging his guts. It’s been a week since they’ve seen one another, Louis being busy with the semester coming to a close and Harry with long, tiring shifts. They’re spending the weekend together and Louis wants to get fucked until he can’t see straight. He figures tonight will be the perfect night considering they entirely trust one another and are safe from STDs, which helped them come to the conclusion that they could stop using condoms since Louis is on the pill.</p><p>He knows he should just come out and communicate with his boyfriend, but he’s not great with his words. He gets flustered and embarrassed far too easily. That’s why Louis is currently standing in front of his full body-length mirror, checking himself over. He’s got on white <a href="https://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/fn6t7a-l-610x610-leggings-thigh+high+socks-bow+thigh+highs-lace+thigh+high+socks-socks-pink+bow-bows-knee+socks-thigh+socks-suspenders-sexy-kawaii-japanese-cute-lingerie-fishnet-mesh-stockings-tigh.jpg">thigh high stockings</a> with tiny satin bows at the tops along with a sexy white robe, but what’s hidden underneath is the main show. He can’t wait for Harry to get here already.</p><p>He went out shopping specifically for this occasion, bringing Bebe along for the trip. They went to Victoria’s Secret, the beta helping her friend choose what would look best with his complexion and be the perfect mix between slutty and innocent. The two have become good friends since Louis and Harry started dating, Harry bringing him along to meet his friends at a club where Bebe happened to be one of the friends invited. The omega has since learned that not only are the two good work friends but that they’ve been best friends since grade school which he found adorable.</p><p>The set he has on is stunning in his opinion. Under his white robe is a baby pink lace <a href="https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0066/6943/4950/products/image_a050cf52-339d-438a-bc0d-92c54526b14d_2048x.jpg?v=1575779258">babydoll</a> which is hiding a pair of matching panties of the same material. It’s a four-part surprise: robe, babydoll, panties, followed by the main course.</p><p>He’s giddy at the moment, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to arrive. He’s sitting prettily on his bed, legs crossed. He grabs a hand mirror on his side desk to check his reflection, pursing his lips to get a better look at his sparkly pink-tinted gloss. His hair is perfectly in place and he brings the mirror lower, inspecting the dark love bites on his neck. They turn him on so much, remind him of Harry’s lips all over him, marking him for everyone to see.</p><p>He quickly sets down his mirror and runs to the door when he hears three firm knocks, signaling Harry has arrived. He takes a deep breath before answering the door.</p><p>“Hey, Lo-” The alpha stops short when he sees what Louis is wearing. He quickly throws his arms around him, bringing him back into the dorm and away from any potentially prying eyes in the hallway.</p><p>The omega bites his lip when his boyfriend lets go of him, taking a good look at him. Harry’s wearing a tight white tee, stretched across his wide chest and bulging biceps. They have Louis’ mouth-watering. His bulge is apparent through his tight black jeans, boots already kicked off his feet and his hands covered in his classic rings. He runs a hand through his hair as he looks Louis over. “Fuck, Lou. You look so good.”</p><p>The omega leans his head down, looking up at Harry through his lashes. He knows how much that look of innocence drives him mad. “You like?”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Harry responds, laying down on the twin-sized bed with his hands behind his back. “What’s all this for?”</p><p>Instead of responding, Louis lets the robe fall off his shoulders. Harry sits up, gawking. “Come here, now. I need to get my hands on you.” Louis shakes his head coyly instead, lifting the hem of the babydoll to reveal his panties. Harry gets up and picks his boy up, making him wrap his short legs around him. He sits them down with Louis on his lap, still wrapped around him. “Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me.”</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Harry looks at his boy, brows knitting together. “Tell me the truth, Lou. What’s all this about? Not that I’m complaining, but what’s the occasion.”</p><p>Louis blushes dark pink, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. He shakes his head, not wanting to say it.</p><p>“C’mon, baby, tell me what it is. What’d I do to deserve this?”</p><p>The omega looks up, unsure of how to word it. It’s now or never. “Want you to fuck me.” He stops for a second. “Please?”</p><p>Harry smirks, but still a bit confused. “Don’t I always? It’s only been a few days.” Louis looks down, unsure of how to word what he wants to say. The alpha looks lost, “You okay, Lou? You- you do enjoy our sex life, right?”</p><p>Louis’ eyes widen. “Of course! I love it, love everything about yo- I mean, about our sex life. Love everything about our relationship. It’s just…”</p><p>The green-eyed man looks concerned, “What is it? I’ll do anything you want. Just wanna make you happy.”</p><p>“Well…” Louis pauses before gaining a boost of confidence, deciding to go for it, “remember when we were messaging each other before we met in person?” Harry nods, clearly still not catching on. “Well, those things we spoke about, and what you wrote about on your page, I want that. I want you to… do those things to me. Please?”</p><p>Harry looks shocked for a moment before his face morphs into a devious smile. “Oh really? That’s what this is all about, huh? Was worried that something was actually wrong, but turns out my baby is just a little desperate, huh? I guess my sweet boy isn’t as innocent as I’d thought.” Louis watches him with wide eyes as he feels himself getting wet already. “Knew it all along, knew you were such a little slut.”</p><p>The omega nearly cums on the spot, grabbing onto Harry’s shoulders. He mouths at the alpha’s shoulder as Harry rubs his back under his babydoll. He takes his hands off Louis, knowing how much the omega needs his touch right now. “Get up, spin for me.”</p><p>Louis does as he's told, so turned on already by Harry’s dominant voice that he’s never heard before. It’s deeper than usual, leaving no room for discussion. Not that Louis would dare waste a second disobeying him. He’ll do anything the alpha tells him to. He twirls slowly like he was demanded to.</p><p>“God, look at you.” He removes his shirt and throws it in the same direction as Louis’ babydoll. He unzips his jeans, pulling his cock out. He begins stroking himself as Louis stares with hungry eyes. “What are you looking at, slut? Did I tell you you could look?” Louis shakes his head, diverting his eyes from Harry entirely. He stands there, not daring to do anything without permission. He hears the sound of Harry stroking himself, and he’s never wanted anything more than to suck him off. “Get on your knees.” Louis does so instantly. “Crawl over.”</p><p>The omega does so, making sure his back is arched obscenely as he crawls across the floor. “Good, now suck me off.”</p><p>Louis’ mouth is stretching around Harry’s cock before he can fully comprehend the demand, moaning at the taste. Louis loves the slightly sweet yet musky taste so much, but more than anything, he loves how absolutely filthy he feels. He marvels in these moments that his mouth is filled with Harry’s cock, remembering how much he craved this before even meeting him, just from seeing pictures of his cock. He can’t believe that he can have it any time he wants. He moans at the thought alone. “Oh fuck, love when you moan.” He thrusts a bit into Louis’ throat, the boy choking before he pulls out entirely, making Louis pout. Drool spills out of the boy's mouth, getting on his chin and down to his babydoll. “Wipe that look off your face and get up here.”</p><p>Before Louis can even get up, Harry manhandles him by putting his hands under his armpits, pulling him up on top of the bed. He lays Louis down with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. “Open up.” Louis does so, his mouth getting filled again.</p><p>Harry’s grateful that Louis lives in a dorm with high beds for extra storage space underneath, meaning the omega’s mouth is at the perfect height for him to fuck into without it being uncomfortable. When Louis chokes a bit, he pulls out. He grabs himself by the base, taping his saliva-covered cock on Louis’ face. “Look at you, already debauched and we’ve barely started. God, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Louis barely has time to respond before his mouth is filled again. He hums around Harry, loving the sensation.</p><p>Louis’ savoring the feeling of Harry thrusting shallowly into his throat when he suddenly feels a big hand around his throat, holding him in place. "Well would you look at that? I can feel my cock through your throat." He thrusts harder, his balls slapping against the omega's face. Louis' hole clenches, so turned on. He moans high around Harry’s cock, feeling as if he could cum without even being touched. </p><p>Harry pulls out a bit later, fearing he’d cum too soon if he didn’t. He knows he has to wait until he’s inside of Louis to let go.</p><p>Harry pulls Louis up, kissing him hard. Louis tries to lick into Harry’s mouth but is immediately overtaken by Harry’s own tongue. He just moans along, enjoying everything.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking hot. So good for me, can never get enough of you.”</p><p>Before Louis can respond, Harry pushes him back onto the bed. Harry lays over him, admiring him, “Fuck, just look at you.” He runs his hands over his chest, pulling down the babydoll just enough to uncover the omega's pretty pink nipples. “Love your little tits.” He rubs his fingers over them, pinching one. Louis mewls, lifting his hips up desperately. Harry quirks a brow, “My little slut wants more? You can never have enough, can you? Always wanting more. Greedy, greedy boy.”</p><p>He moves his way down Louis’ body after removing the boy’s babydoll, zeroing in on his panties. “Been wanting to get into your panties, into<em> you,</em> for the past week. Makes me crazy just thinking about you and your tight little body.” Louis can’t help but blush. Harry removes Louis’ panties carefully, leaving him only in his thigh highs. He immediately takes Louis’ tiny cock between two fingers. “Look at this pathetic little thing. Just a clit, nothing more.”</p><p>Louis nods along, agreeing with Harry’s every word. He bites his lip, waiting for his next command.</p><p>The alpha takes Louis by the back of his thighs, pushing them up before speaking, “Hold yourself open for me.” Louis replaces Harry’s hands, holding himself wide open with his hands under his knees. His upper thighs are against his chest, having always been a flexible boy. “Fuck, look at that.”</p><p>Harry is staring at Louis’ hole, pink and slick and tight. He wants to be inside of him already but he knows what his boy wants, knows which posts of his that he's liked. He looks up at Louis, the boy already staring at him between his thighs. He’s basically folded in half. “You ready?” All Harry needs is a nod before he’s spitting on Louis’ hole, slapping his hand onto it and slipping two fingers inside. He receives a sharp gasp in response to the slap, followed by loud moans as soon as he starts fingering his boy, fast. Louis’ juices are flowing down out of him, getting onto his pink bed sheets. Harry is fingering him fast and hard, his own cock desperate to replace his fingers.</p><p>He leans over and sucks on Louis' right nipple, the boy crying out and desperately wishing he could thread his hands through Harry's hair.  “You like that, don’t you? Like your hole being played with while your little titties are being sucked?" He moves to the other nipple, mouthing at it obscenely while Louis has tears dripping down his cheeks. "God, I know you do, you want it so bad. Want it all the time. I’ll give you whatever you want.” Louis keeps nodding along, barely processing what Harry’s saying. The alpha leans back up, looking over his boyfriend and focusing on his hole again. “Look at this tight pussy. Could literally fuck you all day and would never get tired of it. Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Would drop out of school and quit your job to be my human fleshlight. Fuck, such a slut.”</p><p>Louis is moaning freely, rocking onto Harry’s fingers in time with his thrusts. He’s seconds away from crying out and releasing, but Harry pulls out. The omega cries, his toes curling through his socks and tears rolling down his face. “Please-” Before he can finish, Harry’s mouth is on his hole. Louis cries out, having never been eaten out before. He’s dreamt of it, but every time he and Harry have had sex so far, they’ve always been too eager to get to the penetration that they skipped most of the foreplay.</p><p>“Taste so good, baby, so sweet.” He says between licks. "Could literally eat you out all day every day and I'd never get tired of it. Look so fucking good too, wish I could capture this moment.”</p><p>“Film me.”</p><p>Harry stops, looking at his boy with wide eyes, “What?”</p><p>“I mean, if you want to.” Louis continues after a moment with a sudden rush of bravery, “Your posts about homemade porn got me so hot, I’ve thought about it ever since I read your first post about it. Want you to.”</p><p>That’s all the convincing that Harry needs. He promises Louis that it will be just for them to watch and enjoy, and the omega tells him he doesn’t need to be convinced. He trusts the alpha entirely.</p><p>Once Harry’s got his phone set up recording them on Louis’ bedside table, he gets back to work eating Louis out. The boy’s thrashing on the bed, barely able to keep his hold on his thighs. He almost loses it when he feels Harry’s tongue piercing rubbing against his walls. He whimpers. “Please, p-please keep eating my wet little pussy, daddy.”</p><p>Harry freezes again, Louis realizing what he said a few moments too late. Before he can apologize, Harry is up and over his tiny form, bringing their mouths together with a hand on the back of Louis’ head. They moan into it, both tasting themselves on each other’s tongues. Harry breaks the kiss, speaking against the omega’s lips, “You're so hot, don’t stop calling me that. I’ll be your daddy, baby. Will be anything you want me to be and more.” He plants another kiss on his boy, which has Louis trying to chase after his lips. Harry lets out a chuckle. His boy is so cute, even in this state, totally debauched.</p><p>Before Louis knows it, Harry’s back between his thighs. The alpha smirks against Louis' hole at how desperate his boy is, can’t believe he has him all to himself. </p><p>Louis keeps whimpering consistently, his mouth dropped open now. Harry gets an idea, removing his left hand from Louis’ hip. "Wait," he says as he pulls away, "I wanna try something." He makes Louis keep himself open and on display as he grabs the phone from the bedside table with his right hand, facing it towards Louis in a POV perspective. He moves the camera close to Louis' hole, making sure it captures how wet and fucked out it is already. Louis whines embarrassed at the exposure and feeling so turned on.</p><p>"Look at this pathetic little thing." He says as he points the camera towards Louis' cock. He quickly gathers some of his saliva mixed with slick from Louis hole on his fingers before slapping Louis' cock, the boy letting out a scream of pleasure. Harry brings the same hand up to Louis' mouth, "lick me clean." Louis does so without question, looking so pleased as he licks everything off his boyfriend's hand. Harry then drags his hand down to the omega’s chin, hooking his thumb in the boy’s mouth. He drags Louis’ mouth further open, leaning closer. Louis looks at him with sleepy confused eyes until Harry purses his lips, spitting into his boyfriend’s mouth. As soon as his spit lands in Louis’ mouth, he removes his hand from his chin and slaps him across the face with a sharp sound that echoes off the walls.</p><p>Louis let's out a loud moan, "Thank you, daddy, thank you!"</p><p>Harry gets one last good shot of Louis before placing the camera back down, still facing them. He flips Louis over and makes him get on his knees, grabbing the boy by the hips and hiking him up higher when he's too fucked out to do so himself. He places a pillow under him to keep his ass elevated even if his hips drop. Louis feels Harry place both huge hands on his cheeks, pulling them apart. Even though they've already had sex so many times, nothing can stop him from pressing his face into his pillow out of embarrassment. Having Harry scrutinize his most private area is both humiliating and so exhilarating. He can't get enough. While his face is still in the pillow, he feels a sharp smack against his right cheek, the sound bouncing off the walls. Louis lets out a loud moan, trying to clench his thighs together but Harry prevents him from doing so.</p><p>"You embarrassed, baby?" Harry taunts, watching Louis' tiny shoulders give a meek shrug. He gives another smack, "Answer me when I ask you a question, whore."</p><p>Louis turns his head, his voice coming out raw and broken. "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Oh, why are you embarrassed? Isn't this what you wanted? Begged to be treated like the filthy slut you are." He gives another smack to his opposite cheek, the omega crying out. "Bet you could cum just from me spanking you, isn't that right?"</p><p>The boy nods, "Yes, sir. Please, wanna cum so bad."</p><p>Harry spanks him again, harder. "You'll take what I give you. You can't cum until I say you can." He gives one final smack to his hole and spits on it again before leaning back, lining his cockhead up to Louis' entrance, teasing the boy by rubbing it around his rim. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy, please." The boy pleads, wanting so badly to be fucked hard. Harry slides into his boy at that, grunting in pleasure. It takes only a moment before he's fucking into his boy at a steady pace. Louis starts trying to fuck himself back on his cock, making Harry smack his right cheek. The alpha reaches out, his big right hand laid flat on Louis' back, almost covering the entire expanse of the surface as he fucks him deep and hard. “Why’re you so loose, baby? It’s been a week since we fucked, have you been fucking yourself on your fingers while we’ve been apart?”</p><p>Louis’ blush spreads to his chest, his hands gripping the bedsheets. He shakes his head, “No.” Before Harry can call him out on his lie, he continues. “Fucked myself on my dildo.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes darken, his mouth in a deep smirk again. “Oh, you mean that pretty little thing you forgot in the shop?” He ends his question with a hard thrust, Louis’ eyes rolling back.</p><p>The boy’s eyes cross slightly as Harry finds his spot, the alpha holding his hips tight and grinding into that one spot at the sound of Louis mewling. Louis is on the verge of creaming himself. He nods frantically, “yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“What were you thinking about?”</p><p>“You! Was thinkin’ bout you fuckin’ me.” His words are slurred and he can barely keep his eyes open. Harry can’t help leaning over him, twisting his face to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss again.</p><p>“Yeah, was thinking about that too. Fucked my hand every night imagining it was you. Hate being apart from my little fuck toy.”</p><p>Louis is crying at this point, tears pooled on his pillow where they’ve dripped off his face. The light coat of mascara he threw on to accentuate his eye color tint his tears black, making his tear stains more prominent. He looks so wrecked already. Harry starts pounding into him before leaning down, licking away some of the tears on the side of Louis’ face in his current primal state. </p><p>He then gets another idea. The alpha moves the camera against the headboard, facing Louis whose still face-down. He uses a hand to thread through Louis' hair, tugging his head up making him whimper. Harry hooks two fingers on both sides of Louis' mouth, stretching his lips open for the camera to see fully. He's drooling on himself and over Harry's fingers. The alpha uses this leverage to start thrusting rapidly into the boy. The sound of skin slapping skin is deafening. “God, look at you. My sexy little fuck doll, wish I could fuck you all the time, no matter the place. Would fuck you in front of everyone so they know who you belong to.” Louis moans as best he can with his mouth still wide open. "You like the sound of that? For everyone to know that you're not the innocent little thing you pretend to be? Bet they'd be real surprised to know that sweet little innocent Louis is actually just a cockslut willing to drop to his knees at any given moment to get what he wants."</p><p>Louis doesn’t mean to, he wants so badly to be a good boy, but he can’t help when he tips his head forward as much as possible into the pillow and screams as his pathetic little cock releases all over the pillow below his hips. He pants roughly after he's come down a bit, Harry wiping away his tears while he continues to shallowly thrust into his baby. When comes back to, he sees the camera back on the bedside table still recording them. Good. That means Harry's not done yet.</p><p>“Want me to stop?”</p><p>The omega shakes his head. “Please- please use me. I’m your fuck toy, use me to finish.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes roll back before he leans down, kissing his boy hard again. He pulls away a moment later, “Let’s get you in a more comfortable position.” He pulls out, ignoring Louis’ whine in protest, and grabs something from the bedside table’s top drawer before laying down in the space between Louis and the wall. He removes the messy pillow from underneath Louis' hips before turning his boyfriend on his side, facing the camera. They’re both lying on their left sides as Harry molds himself to Louis’ back, grabbing his boy’s right thigh and bringing it up, hooking it in the crook of his arm. He tells Louis to guide his cock to the omega’s hole, the boy complying easily.</p><p>The alpha thrusts in when he’s lined up, Louis throwing his head back onto his shoulder. He looks down to see his cock bulging from Louis’ stomach, most definitely being captured on camera. He can’t wait to watch their footage back. He licks up the side of the blue-eyed boy’s face, “How you liking this?” He whispers.</p><p>Louis whines, obviously turned on despite having just cum. “Like it so much, daddy. Please keep fucking me, love when you fuck me hard.”</p><p>“Give me your hand, baby.” Louis doesn’t question, just does as he’s told. He positions the omega’s arm in the same way his was, making him hold his right leg up as he fucks up into his hole. With his right hand now free, Harry grabs what he took from the bedside table, bringing it up to Louis’ line of view. The omega’s jaw drops. “Wanna suck on this, baby?” When Louis nods, he laughs condescendingly. “Of course you do, only thing you know how to do. You're made for this, made to be a hole for me.”</p><p>He brings the dildo up to Louis’ mouth, the same dildo Louis bought the day that they met. He’s able to deepthroat it easily, whining at the sensation of being spit-roasted.</p><p>Harry directs his attention to the camera, “Look at this little slut, he’ll take anything I offer him. Isn’t that right baby? The best, sluttiest little girl in the world with the tightest, wettest pussy.”</p><p>Harry's left elbow is resting against the pillow they're sharing, holding his weight up to be in view of the camera. He uses his left hand to reach forward and grab the dildo from his right, pressing it in and out of Louis’ throat as the boy moans. He uses his now free right hand to drop a quick slap to Louis’ cock, the boy scream-moaning around the dildo down his throat. “Like that? Like when daddy slaps your little clit? God, you act so innocent but look at you, such a slut begging for anything I’m willing to give you.”</p><p>He soon removes the dildo, Louis' spit connecting from his lips to the tip of the toy. He throws the toy onto the floor, Louis now getting loud with his mouth unoccupied. Harry reaches behind him, bringing something soft up to Louis' mouth. "Chew on this." The omega does as he's told, holding the stuffed bunny that Harry gave him in his left arm as he sucks on the ear of it, his right arm still holding himself open. Harry can only imagine how obscene he looks on camera.</p><p>He uses his right hand to reach up and wrap around Louis’ throat. Louis’ eyes roll back as he whimpers with the ear of his plushie still being suckled in his mouth, loving the feeling of being fucked like this. Harry’s hips are snapping up against his boy’s, the sound of skin slapping against skip loud over the soft music Louis started playing before Harry arrived.</p><p>“C’mon, baby, cum for me. Cum for daddy.” Harry’s hips stop thrusting when he feels himself cum, pumping loads of cum into his tiny boyfriend. Louis subconsciously drops his bunny, his eyes rolling back as he cums again with Harry’s hand around his throat and his face covered in his own saliva from when he was deepthroating the dildo. He quivers throughout his orgasm, shaking against his huge boyfriend. His cum coats his tummy as well as his piercing.</p><p>They lay there for a moment before Harry reaches over Louis, turning off the camera. He kisses any inch of Louis’ skin that he can reach with his lips, rubbing what he can’t. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that Louis has dropped into omegaspace, barely coherent. Harry maneuvers them where he’s laying on his back, Louis straddling him and laying on his chest with his cock still buried deep in the smaller man. Harry rubs the boy’s back, “Come back to me, baby. Come on, sweetheart, I’m missing you. We’ll have lots of kisses and cuddles.”</p><p>Louis slowly but surely comes out of his headspace through Harry’s gentle coaxing. He smiles at his boyfriend lazily, kissing him softly before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. When he feels Harry reaching down to pull out, Louis reaches for his wrist to stop him. When Harry quirks a brow in curiosity, he blushes. “Can you just- stay inside me? At least for a bit? Want you in me, wanna keep you warm.”</p><p>Harry groans while burying his face in the omega's neck, "Of course, baby, anything you want."</p><p>About ten minutes later, Harry is still rubbing his boy’s back while staring at him, thinking that he's asleep. He's so beautiful, Harry can barely believe that he's all his. Suddenly, said boy opens his eyes open slowly and peers up at his boyfriend. “H?”</p><p>“Yeah, love?”</p><p>He diverts his gaze, “About the black bag I left in your parlor, how’d you know what was in it? You told me you didn’t look.”</p><p>Harry smirks, closing his eyes. “You really think I wasn’t going to check the bag of the prettiest boy I’d ever seen, especially knowing it was purchased from my favorite shop in the mall? Wasn’t even surprised. Like they say, the innocent ones are always the nastiest.”</p><p>They both share a few laughs before Louis rests his head back on Harry's chest. He listens to Harry's heartbeat, his hands pressed between them. He can't believe how easy it feels with Harry, how <em>everything</em> is easy with him. He's never felt this comfortable with anyone, especially this quickly. He's only known Harry for a few months and he can confidently say that he trusts the alpha with his life. Feeling so taken care of and adored by someone is something that Louis has never had yet always wished for, and their relationship has exceeded every fantasy that he's ever had. It scares him how much he cares for Harry, how dependent he is on him.</p><p>The omega drifts to sleep with the feeling of Harry's large hands rubbing over his back and three little words sitting on the tip of his tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really hope y'all enjoyed!! I tried really hard on this fic, please let me know your thoughts or if there are any mistakes that you found! I'm really considering writing a part two that’s a bit more from H’s perspective but only if you guys want it. I'd also be interested to know what y'all would like in a sequel, I was thinking about Lou being featured in H's blog 0.o Please leave your thoughts below, I'd love to know your opinions:'3</p><p>littlelouberrie inspiration tweets: https://twitter.com/littlelouberrie/status/1270149651887423488?s=20 !!:D<br/>and the prompt this was based off of:<br/>little friends found in scene breaks from twt users @pooftie @princess_decon !! :3<br/>Prompt 547: Alpha Harry asked shy omega Louis out on a date. Louis is so excited because he always wanted to go on a date. When he shows up at the coffee shop, he waits and waits and waits and then comes to the realization that he was “stood up”.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>